Supposedly
by Ginger-feet
Summary: Kenshin is supposedly trying to win Tomoe back but falls for her younger sister, Kaoru, in the process. Add a halfcrazed brother and a very gorgeous superior to the dilemma...KxK
1. Chapter 1 : Sacred Commandments, revised

Supposedly

**Chapter One: **Sacred commandments, revised!

I don't know where or when it has started. But by God, to play the role of a hostess with an uncharming and ingrate guest, nobody, and I mean nobody could help but fail miserably to the task of playing the little miss congeniality with the man. I don't know why Tomoe Yukishiro, my stepsister, has to put me up to the chore.

Well, Kenshin and Tomoe have been in an on-and-off relationship for 5 years so I don't blame him. Yet, after all the rejection Tomoe has done, I think everybody gets the idea that it is O-V-E-R.

It's hard really, seeing them fall apart like that. They started out as friends, turned bestfriends, started dating until they've made it official. No problem there, really, until Kenshin and Tomoe have had this mysterious problem only they knew what.

Kenshin and I are acquaintances sharing courteousness and formalities that should be bestowed on a sister's girlfriend. There was even the funny part that he gave me lollipops like I'm some 8 years old that needs bribery so he could just take my sister away just like that back when I was 14. But I was never envious of their love affair, I matured early enough to know that Tomoe has to go through puberty before I do. Let's just say that they were my inspiration with a supposedly happy ending.

They really were a nice pair to look at. Both blessed with appearances and an unmatched attitude compatibility to boot. They are the paragon of sweetness and cute-sy effect even when they seem to have a disagreement. I really dreamt of having the same love story when I reached the age.

That's why this chore is so hard to do.

I sighed again then prepared myself before going downstairs. I need to be civil in the least.

I made a last deep breath before asking the question.

"Will you be staying over, Ken-san?" Was that too obvious that I want him out of my sight? When Kenshin just nodded, at least I knew he didn't take it as something that says, _You're not wanted here, please go home already. _Well, if wearing pajamas isn't obvious I don't know what is. Maybe I should try unrolling the bedding on the sofa and lie down right there for him to get the point.

"What time will Tomoe come back?" He said looking decent.

"Around 11, or later, if you need anything please help yourself. I'll be going to sleep."

"Don't worry I won't disturb you."

_Urrgghh! Talk about insensitive._

"You have been disturbing me since the time you arrived. No need to stop now, right?" I said in sarcastic tone.

Kenshin's brow ticked. I did mean to treat him that way, the sooner he realizes that he's unwanted maybe he would mend his broken heart somewhere and leave us be.

"You do not like me very much, I see. Why didn't I notice that for the last 5 years?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I guess that's because you haven't been noticing anything else either recently."

He smirked at me. I quite remember how my groupmates squirm when he did that when they stayed over for a project. They said I'll be lucky to have him as an in-law. I thought so too. But I will always be loyal and in favor of my sister's behalf.

"What's wrong Kao-chan? PMS?" He was suddenly concerned when he should be angry because I'm really trying to fend him off. The task of dismissing him is beginning to be very difficult.

"I'm ok Ken-san. But please, really you have to go. I can't bear you anymore. You come to our house every night waiting for Tomoe when I've done almost everything just to let you know that she isn't home in the most subtle, courteous way I know how yet you've never noticed."

He bowed his head down. This was the first real talk we've had and unfortunately it happened to be a confrontation brought about by 'this' issue.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that was the effect I was having on you."

"Actually, not just me, in case you haven't noticed, my sister as well, that's why she's been hiding. Or didn't you get that?"

That was rude. I know. Can't help it, the lack of sleep could have done it. But he has to know clearly for his sake and my sister's as well. Instantly I regretted it, I was always courteous, I guess it can't be helped.

"I see. I'm heading home then. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for the wonderful realization."

With that he turned up and leave.

That was what I wanted, yet guilt is eating me. He's been a charmer if he wanted to but I don't see the point of hanging, or "bugging" someone when it is so apparent that your presence tags along a heavy air. That same night, I really prayed hard for my sister's happiness and her ex-boyfriend's healing.

The next morning, Sunday, I am out to set my priority straight. Since last night gave me unwanted depression because I was a victim of crossfire, I gathered my thoughts and made commandments for myself.

1. Thou shall leave the adults be. Affairs that are not your own, avoid at all cost.

2. Thou shall not lend a helping hand to your stepsister for you shall become an accessory and a mislead target of someone else's anger which goes by the name of Kenshin.

3. Thou shall not face Kenshin. Guilt trip is something heavy to bear.

4. Thou shall start looking for a potential company for internship. This will be helpful to stay out of the battlefield which used to be called Kamiya home-sweet-home before the red alert.

5. Thou shall do this to shed off excess emotional baggage.

I re-read my 5 commandments several times before I went down the stairs to have a breakfast. Passing by the newspaper, I grabbed it and went to make coffee. I pony my hair before settling in on the dinner table with Tomoe who seems to have spaced-out for the longest time resulting to not noticing my constant re-looking at her.

"Tomoe, is something the matter?" I queried to stop her of her too-early reverie. I thought she shouldn't be up if she still needs to dream.

Instead of answering my question, she just looked at me then continued staring at who-knows-where while unceremoniously trying to do a depiction of 500-peso-bill pose.

"Hey! Tomoe, keep your elbows off the table. And what's the matter anyway, getting gloomy early in the morning at exactly 7 sharp? What's wrong?" I asked her again just to see if she'll take the bait this time. I really want her to share whatever is bothering her but I promise not to disobey the sacred first-three commandments while doing that. Last night was too stressing to add more.

She looked at me, AGAIN, and just sighed deeply.

"Kao, you wouldn't understand.."

I rolled my eyes. Please! Let's not use the age difference as an excuse. Everybody knows how we, teenagers, seem to mature early.

"Tomoe, if you are thinking that I'm 6 years early to listen to your problems, I have to remind you that my brain matures 10 years than its supposed to. That makes me 29."

I continued scanning the classified ads for companies on marketing or advertisement. I am the best marketing advisor in the making and I'm pretty sure a good exposure will definitely give me the boost I want. I was able to encircle 6 companies already and I'm set to inquire to at least 15.

"Kao, we broke up."

That revelation had me confused, shocked, speechless and I don't know what else.

" When? Why? With Akira? But you said you he was just courting you? Did you become "it" already? How come you didn't tell? How come I didn't even see him for at least 5 times in the house?"

All the questions just flooded in. I mean, I'm 19 and I can handle the truth if she was able to forget about Kenshin and grab Akira after less than 2 weeks but to get out of relationship again after 2 days that's hard to follow through.

I do not know if it's just me, but Tomoe is really looking guilty and displeased.

"Kao, Kenshin and I, we haven't broken up yet when I started dating Akira."

I almost spilled my coffee.

"WHAT? How come? WHY?" 

"I wanted to forget about him because of our problem, remember? So I agreed on seeing Akira, to dull the pain but he never had any idea of my feelings towards our situation until you told him last night."

This time, I really spilled the coffee.

"WHAT?"

I went to the countertop to get a rug and clean my mess. If only this rug could also clean "MY" mess with my sister's affair, I could have had.

"I didn't know. You never told me. I just placed one plus one and resulted to two that's why I said the things I've said last night." I said in my defense.

I was an accessory who blew it all for the main participant. Damn.

"I know. But when he knew about it, he broke it up with me. He was devastated."

"Of course. Who wouldn't be? But why did you do that?" 

She wiped off the impending tears before explaining her claim.

" I still love him. I really, really, really do. But the confidential problem we're having is too heavy for me. I wanted an easy way out."

"..and you saw Akira? ...and he was the fastest way out of your pain because he adores you so much you thought you can start falling out of love with Kenshin?"

She was torn, I know. Yet the remedy, for the first time, isn't something I can advise her with.

She just nodded at my analysis.

"so what do we do now?" I said. It was more of a question for me than for her. I made the revelation too early for my sister's liking and now she has to experience the unwanted aftermath.

After making a few calls that day, I went straight to my bed and reviewed my commandments before I made some revisions.

1. Thou shall meddle with the adults. The affair that has impended, resolve.

2. Thou shall lend a helping hand to your stepsister for you became a failed accessory and a mislead target of someone's wrong decision which goes by the name of Kenshin.

3. Thou shall face Kenshin. Guilt trip is something heavy to bear so, sort things out already.

4. Thou shall start looking for a potential company for internship. This will be helpful to stay out of the "depressed zone" which used to be called Kamiya home-sweet-home.

5. Thou shall do this to shed off excess emotional baggage. "?

I re-read my note once again before sleeping everything off, hoping tomorrow will lead to many resolutions.

Sigh.


	2. Chapter 2 : Smite me, Oh mighty smiter!

**Chapter Two: **Smite Me, Oh Mighty Smiter! (ala Bruce Almighty)

Today, Monday.

Sigh.

Another day to add up a heavy heart.

Sigh.

God! The sighing has to stop.

I punched the coffeemaker on. Today, I thought, is the day caffeine overloading is extremely interesting. I need the boost. I need the fatigue delay. I need the brain stimulation.

I drank three cups of coffee, ate one slice of bread and stretched my neck a little on both sides. I remembered my internship so I listened to the recording of the answering machine hoping this would be a great escape --- A busy mind for a heavy heart. Sigh.

_Ttttooootttt _

_Message 1: This is Hanya Advertising. We read your resume. I f you're still interested please report today in the afternoon or tomorrow morning for interview. Thank you._

Hanya Advertising is a nice company. I could try it out. Nice message for a start.

_Ttttooootttt _

_Message 2: Hi, Tomoe? This is Akira? What happened? You didn't come last night for dinner. Just wondering. Update me if you can. I'm worried._

Sigh. Akira, I think you should really get worried. Everything is out of proportion but I don't think your presence at the moment will make the road any smoother. Sigh. Just when I thought my day's getting a little nicer.

_Ttttooootttt _

_Message 3: Hi Kamiya sisters. Misao here. Oi Kao, did you get any calls from companies? … I haven't got any….help!!!! love yah._

Another sigh. If my problems were career wise, today would be more bearable.

_Ttttooootttt _

_Message 4: This is SVU Marketing. We would be glad if you'll join the team. Report on your convenience. Thank you._

Sigh. Two points for positive, one for negative and one for neutral. I'm still hopeful.

_Ttttooootttt _

_Message 5: This is SNS. Good morning. We have read your resume. If you are still interested please notify us. We will be pleased to have you on an interview._

Wow. SNS. Talk about 180 degree turn. Not bad Kao. I could feel that this is a start of a -----

_Ttttooootttt _

_Message 6: Enishi here. Missed me?_

At that exact moment, I forgot everything else. Hanya, Akira, Misao, SVU and even SNS. The nice day that was supposed to start was short-lived.

Yesterday, Ken-san.

Today, Enishi.

The gods are definitely against me.

I stared at the answering machine. Is it true? Or did I have caffeine overdose? How can this be happening? Enishi??? Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere in China right now?

Sigh.

I didn't realize that I wasn't alone checking the machine until Tomoe has finished making a cup of coffee for herself.

"Kao, Enishi called me last night. He wanted to visit us. I mean, if that's okay with you."

I slowly turned around and plastered a smile.

"Of course. Absolutely!"

Then I turned again before sighing.

Enishi is Tomoe's biological brother, my stepbrother. He was okay when we were young but as soon as the realization that we aren't really "siblings" and that I was sharing a part of 'their' pie sunk in, he changed. He made every path we came across, a very difficult one until both our parents decided that his departure 2 years ago would hopefully alter the situation. I hoe they're correct in that sense or else. I would have to deal with 2 men in the life of my dear stepsister.

Now, smite me!

High ceiling equals to high hopes.

Big staircase equals to big dreams.

This is definitely SNS.

I have been to Hanya Advertising and SVU Marketing earlier today. If everything turns out okay, without second thought, this will be the company that 'the-best-marketing-adviser-in-the-making' is destined to be with.

Honestly, what is there to think about? SNS is one of the biggest companies in Japan capturing the taste of new media while blending classic sensibilities. We agree on that account. Don't misunderstand me; Hanya and SVU are great it's just that SNS is INCOMAPARABLE.

I made my way to the 20th floor through the elevator and made my last adjustments on my attire and makeup. I want my internship here and that is final. So, for now, I have to drop everything else and focus at the task at hand. If the last task I did turned out to be a failure, this would have to contest that or else, I'll believe that I'm really becoming a certified 'Queen of the damned'. Damn it.

I made my way to the room and saw busy people and when I said busy, I mean BUSY. They were a picture of ant hive in one of our science exhibit but, and a big BUT is the scent of professionalism exuding on everyone from the highest position down to the last. If this scene is supposed to be coffee --- the aroma is definitely one that I would be addicted to.

My observation was cut short when a lady asked me to join the meeting for a practical examination. My performance will be tested during the conference with a current client. She informed me that the 'team' is having a brainstorming with Shonen Shipping Company for their marketing and corporate identity overhaul and if I'm competent enough I might just be able to have my first taste right away.

She geared me with the folder containing research materials, notepad and pen which I almost dropped because I was too nervous and exhilarated.

Thankfully, the odds are beginning to favor me now.

At the conference room.

"Please occupy that chair Miss Kamiya. I'm the project head manager, Aoshi Shinomori. Just to brief you, we are now on conceptualization on how we will make the overhaul without harming what is already known to the masses. If you have any concerns, just raise your hand, we would gladly welcome another brain."

He looked at the six people on his right the panned to the seven people on his left including me, before gesturing to take the seat.

Now, I'm seated on the left side of Shinomori-san. There are ten of us for SNS and four for SSC. I never imagined that brainstorming would need this many people.

Shinomori-san reviewed his notes before proceeding.

"So, I want you to choose whether we need to redo the logo or not. From there, we'll map out whatever else is needed for the company's overhaul."

"So now, may I see the hands of those in favor?"

I didn't raise my hand. Not that I am not in favor, but I'm just an intern, I don't think my side is of importance. Anyway, their number is odd excluding me, so someone's definitely going to break the tie, if the need arises.

"That's seven people in favor. Let's continue the voting just for the record. Those who are not in favor?"

The rest of them including Shinomori-san raised their hands. Total of six. They've lost it.

"Wait, can I still vote?"

A voice coming from the door suddenly surfaced and when it did, everybody including Shinomori-san stood to acknowledge his presence. I was dwarfed with their heights so I just decided to follow the ritual and seated myself when they did.

I looked over the notes to acquire more information on the company and make an analysis on why they voted the way they did. Just when I was about to turn the page, the undersigned as project manager of SSC caught my attention and took my breath away.

I looked from Aoshi's end table towards the other end and saw a familiar smirk from a man who swiftly stated:

"I'm also not in favor, that makes us seven. So, Miss Kamiya could you kindly break the tie?"

Smite me, Oh mighty smiter! --- It was Himura Kenshin, none other.


	3. Chapter 3 : Tomoe's men Bow

ei, peeps! Thanks for the reviews. Just read them recently, I'm still trying to get around the site's interface. hehe. I've been writing stories in the past, all of them unpublished. So, this will be my first shot. Hope you like them.

Thank you, thank you, and thank you.

I'll try to update as much as I can.

GogoPenguin: Thank you. Well, Kenshin isn't really from the same company. SSC, which is where Kenshin is from, is a client of SNS. Keep reading! Thanks again.

kazeshinobi: You got that right. Thanks for the read.

anime.fushigi: arigatou. arigatou.

alwyzme: Nice analysis, more revelations on the next chapters perhaps. Hehe Thanks...and continue to read. Hats off.

Chapter Three: Tomoe's men. Bow

Inhale. Exhale.

Inhale deeper. Exhale deeper.

_Urrggghhh!!!!_

I should have known that this is the day that the Lord has made to punish me for all the wrong things I've done in the past 19 years of my life plus my past life plus my past, past life.

Can I just blow my mind now?

I stood up and wanted to make a coffee to calm my nerves but I was not given the chance.

"So, what's your vote?"

I fidgeted. My nerves wracked tremendously and my thoughts ran 300mph I couldn't keep pace.

"Miss Kamiya?"

Another voice said.

Another voice that adds up more tension --- Ken-san. When this meeting is adjourned, I'll be totally over with the guilt trip and strangle his neck until I see a liquid oozing out of his eye sockets bearing the same color as his hair.

How can he do this, putting me on a very tight spot? It this revenge served at its finest?

I closed my eyes and bowed down. I need to clear my head and fast. If I want to be in this team, I better let them know that I'm worth it.

So, the scene went like this:

"If you think my vote really does count, then I am in favor to redo the logo."

When I said that, I knew I dropped the bomb --- the nuclear bomb. Everybody started whispering. I saw some smile, while others looked at me condemningly. I looked at my right and saw Shinomori's side smile and it kind of relieved me, then I looked at Kenshin's raised brow as if challenging me.

"Miss Kamiya –" He said not leaving the stare off contest we are currently having.

"--- do you mind if we ask you to explain your decision?"

Everybody was silenced and looked at me. I thought, right now my vote isn't counted yet but if I stood my claim maybe I, we, could win this poll and mark my career at SNS.

"You see everyone; everybody knows SSC or Shonen Shipping Company. They are famous and that's not debatable."

A man of SSC butted in.

"Exactly, so why then would you want to redo our logo?"

I tugged the end of my ponytail before continuing.

"Because sir, I never noticed the logo anywhere in the previous advertisements. If I am not given this folder right now, I wouldn't have known that the logo of SSC is actually it --- a ship."

I pointed the logo on the folder for emphasis before I proceeded.

"---- A very cute ship that anybody can associate with all shipping companies, unfortunately, a logo is supposed to embody the company's mission, vision, entity and identity. It is what catches the eye, puts you in the limelight and separates you from everybody else. Since you're tagline is elegance and glamour, I just don't think the cute ship strengthens that claim."

A man of SNS then commented and asked.

"I totally agree, but what now? what would you suggest?"

I interlaced my fingers, breathed deeply and stated.

"We can start by making the mission-vision concrete, target market, tagline and color then we can start thinking about the logo."

The crowd grew silent.

Suddenly, Ken-san snapped and all the lights were on, the team stood and made an applause. Everybody shook my hand with smiles and endless 'congratulations'. I'm not entirely sure what was happening but instead of being happy, I was confused and a little doubtful.

Shinomori-san extended his hand to me and smiled.

"Miss Kamiya, welcome to SNS. I'll be glad to see you report next week at 9 on station 3 on 23rd floor. The secretary will be happy to brief you by then."

And that was it.

I was rooted on the ground and was so confused. Ken-san walked towards me, tapped my back, smiled and extended his greeting.

Weird.

I sat there on the bench park sulking with Misao. We were both exhausted for the day. We were both looking somewhere none could ever see. Currently the scene I was seeing was of SNS, Ken-san and my great tongue-slip, Enishi, Tomoe and my dad. All of which are playing at 4x speed, never stopping.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I screamed.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Misao screamed.

We took deep breaths, stood up, embraced each other, then breathed again.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and started walking beside Misao.

Misao had her share of stress today. She underwent five interviews all of which denied her of internship. They do not know what they've missed. Misao is witty and clever and has a very different take when it comes to marketing, those unique ideas always brought about recognition on every project we've made. I'm not trying to patronize her just because we've been bestfriends since our umbilical cord was cut, but because I've listened to her proposals, her plans and strategies. It's just sad that those companies weren't able to notice that in her.

From Misao, I looked at the far end of the road we were treading.

I had my share of stress as well. Although I should be happy being accepted in SNS and all, I am kind of not. Just thinking of SSC being a client and my first project, I can't remove myself into thinking that I have to face Ken-san more frequently than necessary. I hate having to confront people not close to me. If I could be civil I would, but beyond that, I'd rather not talk. What's more difficult is the fact that office responsibility and familial issues have to be weighed every time we face each other. Not only that, Enishi-issue has to be treated as well.

Maybe I could just call dad and ask to send him away again. Sigh.

"Let's go home now. We're tired." I said grumpily.

"Yeah. We've already shared our depression with half of the resting population within the vicinity. I guess that's fair enough."

We both laughed at that and headed home. At least, that moment by the park really helped me release the stress and tension that has mounted over the days.

I placed my 3-inch heeled shoes in the cabinet and looked at my about-to-cry eyes in the mirror. I can see stress, tension and depression all over my face. The only thing missing is a zit for concrete declaration.

I've had enough of today so I planned to sneak early to my bedroom and sleep off the remaining hours. But when I saw a pair of man's shoes, without a doubt, I felt I had to plaster a smile, fake a happy vibe and greet another man in Tomoe's life. As if the afternoon with Ken-san wasn't enough, now enter Enishi. Great! Just Great!

I placed the hanky inside my mouth, pressed both palms on my face and screamed silently until I convinced myself that I'm ready to take another blow.

Sofa. clear (Thank God!)

Dining. clear (Thank Heavens!)

Kitchen. clear (If the shoes were hallucination, so be it)

I strolled in the garden for fresh air with my eyes closed, made a stretching until I hears the crackling sound of my bones then turned around to go straight to my room and settle in the confines of my bed.

Then.

I felt it.

A tight hug.

Then and there, I wanted my eyes to remain closed.

"Kao, Enishi's so excited to see you." I heard Tomoe said with so much glee.

I slowly opened my eyes. Blinked once. Twice. He didn't disappear and even managed to greet me.

"Hi, sis."

I reciprocated the embrace with more than wounding my arms and let two of each hands' fingers touch his shirt before responding.

"Oh, brother!"

More like distaste than greeting, really. Good thing that the words 'Oh bother!" didn't slip my mouth. I hope Tomoe didn't catch that so I added a laugh for effect.

"Haha..."

Yukishiro Enishi & Himura Kenshin vs. Kamiya Kaoru

Bring it on!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: The WhiteHaired Monster

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Wish they were. hehe

CAUTION 1: This will be a little longer than my previous chaps. Bear with me. This really is an important chap. Thanks to all! Keep reading and keep the reviews coming. Bow. Bow. Bow.

V

CAUTION 2: I need to establish Enishi's relationship as a brother to Kaoru first. So, don't worry. This is a Kxk! hehe

**Chapter Four:** The White-haired Monster Encounters Part One

When I woke up the next morning, I made sure not to see Enishi or even Tomoe at that matter. It was 5:30 in the morning and if I have calculated it correctly, I'll be two hours earlier than the call time in the office which is 9 o' clock:

20 minutes shower

25 minutes dressing up

15 minutes coffee

30 minutes travel time

This time-management is actually on trial basis just to attempt if I can evade any encounters with thee --- 'thee' being Enishi.

It's not me being judgmental. It's me being evasive to what may transpire when we make a 'small talk'. It's actually called foreseeing. Maybe it's bad or maybe it isn't but just the same, those forced talks will either result to stress increment or compromise which I'm both trying to avoid. Blame me, but I do not want anything that seems so unnatural.

I ran towards the door tip-toed, clutching the folders in my armpit, bag clinging on my shoulder, a coffee on one hand and keys on the other. Right now, I'm feeling petrified inside my own house. I hurriedly wore a staggering, uncomfortable, 4-inch heel closed shoes and fidgeted on my keys trying not to make a tinkle or else be caught.

I opened the door and breathed deeply.

"Aren't you too early to be rushing?"

I looked at Enishi who was watering the plants obviously been awake hours earlier than I am. He was wearing jogging pants and sando which means he has gone jogging and now decided to water the plants.

_My God, my God, why have you forsaken me?_ I looked up at the sky waiting for the thunders to roll or lightning to flash but seen none.

Is he better in foreseeing than I am?

I ran for the car and just yelled to him, "I need to pass something before call time. Bye".

Talk about being 'caught in the headlights'.

When I was able to drive a fair distance from the house, I stopped on the side and drank a lot of coffee. _'It didn't work!'_ I thought. The evasion tactic thing didn't work. I guess there's no sense waking up early in the morning then. I have to think of another way.

That night, I came home with a sore feet and cramped legs. _Rar!_

Plan B: Evade or do the groggy, not-in-the-mood-to-talk-in-the-morning syndrome.

Still wearing my pajamas with towel dangling on one arm and a bucket of toiletries on the other, I walked the hallways to the bathroom looking right and left for any signs of the 'white-haired monster'. Yep! White-haired monster is Enishi, who else?

This time the plan will be:

20 minutes shower

10 minutes bandage wrapping (due to last night's sore feet and cramped legs)

25 minutes dressing up

15 minutes coffee

30 minutes travel time

Time now is exactly 6:45 am.

I was able to enter the shower without any signs of him and actually showered in peace. I toweled my hair dry and wrapped another towel for my body. When I finished, I took my toiletry-bucket and opened the door.

With my head turned-down toweling my hair dry, I saw a pair of foot. I tilted from below making my way up until I see a smiling Enishi.

"Good morning Kao! Just got back from jogging, mind if I take a shower?"

I held my head up looking at him feigning grogginess and shook my head on the side to let him know I don't mind. After all, he is still my brother, and that's something non-refundable unfortunately.

I walked out of the shower like a robot not bending the knees or the elbows. I was shocked and disappointed. It was foolish to let my guard down and now I paid the price.

Evading plan failed. Next, groggy plan.

ENTER!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finished my bandage before wearing a loose slack pants. I do not really like the idea of wearing something loose due to my being vertically-challenged stature but because of the bandage, I had to. So, I'm short! Bite me! Damn Enishi.

Since the shower encounter, I didn't even try to escape Enishi. It'll be useless.

I went to kitchen counter and made coffee. It usually takes a minute so I snatched the newspaper, went to the 'Business' section, sat down and read it. Timing, Enishi entered, got his cup and also decided to wait for the coffee I was brewing.

"You don't mind if I share with the coffee?", he said looking at me.

I didn't even my raise head but just shook a 'no'.

Maybe he sensed the 'I'm-not-in-the-mood-to-talk' syndrome so he looked at coffee. But being the pest older brother that he is, he looked at me from head-to-toe and saw the peeping bandage at my then, crossed legs.

With concerned face I thought he didn't have for me, he asked.

"What happened to your legs Kao? Is that serious?"

Same reaction. No lifting of the head just shook a 'no'.

"I see. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Same reaction. No lifting of the head just shook a 'no'.

He leaned his back on the counter top and observed his empty cup while smirking. The coffee seemed to brew a little slower than it usually does and this little scene is dragging too long than I can bear.

I looked at Enishi without raising my head. The act is actually difficult than I have expected but it didn't matter because I wanted to see how he has grown.

Like yesterday, he was still wearing jogging pants and sando, just this time the pants is gray compared to the red he sported. I prefer the gray, it gives off a free spirit in him. His hair is still spiky like he used to wear when we were kids, just a little longer I think. He also grew so much taller. How did he get so tall anyway? Maybe it's in there genes. Well, Tomoe is tall. Have they discovered genes sharing? He also has muscles bulging, not body-building type of muscles, just the lean, accentuated type if that's how you call it. His eyeglasses are also cool. Weirdo type of cool. Haha.

Maybe it was instinct that told him I was observing or 'scrutinizing' his physical attributes because he caught me staring just when I was about to remove my eyes off of him. That's two points for him!

Damn. Damn.

Double Damn!

He removed his body off the counter and carried a chair for him to sit on. I grew nervous. The small talk isn't due today I don't have plans to make today "The day".

He settled on the chair and grabbed the newspaper I was holding. He looked at me with squinted eyes and placed his face a ruler away from mine. I looked at him with eyes big as saucers.

_"God, do not put me to the test and deliver me from evil. Amen."_ I loudly prayed in my head over and over.

"Are you trying to avoid me, Kao?"

I didn't answer. I was busy praying.

"Kao?" He repeated again, this time demanding an answer.

"I-- I--"

He raised his brows trying to wait for my response.

Good thing, I was favored by God this time because the coffeemaker buzzed. I hurriedly stood, got a cup, gathered my things, ran towards the door and wore unluckily, a flat ballet shoes before I shouted, "I have to go. I'm going to be late!"

I heard Enishi laugh. But who cares, I just needed to get away far or vomit with an empty stomach.

That night, I came home with a sore feet, cramped legs and stiff neck.

Why stiff neck, you ask?

I had to crane my neck, look UP, then look UP left or look UP right because Aoshi and all others seem too tall for me. Result of wearing flats.

God! Me and my bad luck!

That same night I re-tracked what I have done so far.

Evasion didn't get me far so did the groggy not-in-the-mood tactic. If those didn't do, what will?

Plan C: The Roaring KAORU!!!! ENTER!

I dragged my feet while walking towards the shower and slammed the door behind me. After I finished, I let my bucket make annoying sounds and stomped my feet towards my room.

If it's war he wants, it's war he'll get.

Inside my room, I wrapped a bandage on my neck so it wouldn't move and cause more pain. Although it is advised to have the bulky-humongous thing called stiff neck collar, I didn't dare put it. Just imagine how I would look-like wearing that in the office? At least a bandage can be covered by a scarf.

After the bandage on my neck, next stop, my legs. I felt like I was a mummy-in-the-making. Next time you'll know, I'll be using it on my arms as well.

I exited my room with the same aura --- FUMING!

I met Enishi in the hallway but instead of not looking at him, I literally slowed down, stared at him then I snobbed him and walked with my head chinned-up.

At the kitchen, I brewed my coffee. He followed me there.

"Can I have some coffee again?" He asked looking like a little boy who doesn't know how to make his own.

I breathed deeply and shouted.

"MAKE-YOUR-OWN-COFFEE!"

He was stunned then reverted back and gained his composure.

"Did you know that Tomoe had a flight yesterday?"

I closed my eyes, breathed and screamed.

"I-DON'T-CARRE!!"

"Are you sure?"

"OF-COURSE-I'M-SURE!!!"

"Will you be fine with that?"

"OF-COURSE-I'LL BE!!!!"

"Even if it'll take her until next week to come back?"

"YES!!!!!"

"Even if that means you have to bear the weekends with me?"

I wasn't able to readily answer but if anything, all I was able to say was:

" O---- OH----My-- -----God!"

Then came the crushing sound of my cup.

That night...

I sat on the passenger seat staring at my door, sobbing.

I look-like a suicidal mummy. My neck is bandaged and so are my legs. I have three band-aids due to the cut I received from the cup I broke. Two band-aids near my pulse and one on my thumb.

It's horrible but it didn't end there. I am also wet, drenched from the rain.

Why?

Because my car got wrecked when I was about to get home from the office, I went out to look at the engine when a sudden down pour came. I froze. It's as if Enishi's bad luck has conspired with the sky. Good thing, Aoshi saw me and offered a ride home.

It was a good thing but I wasn't relieved because as of the moment, I am about to enter the realms of the monster, yet again. I wonder if I'll live through it before Tomoe comes back.

"Don't you want to get inside now, Kaoru?"

Aoshi-san asked.

I didn't leave my eyes away from the door.

"Can't I stay here for a few minutes more?

"Of course, you can."

He then reached my forehead and pressed the back of his palm. I was not sick, at least not yet. I was still sobbing from the unshed tears. It was like someone is suppressing my breathing, I was making labored breaths.

"Do you want to go somewhere else? A friend's house perhaps?"

"No, just few more minutes please."

"As you wish."

Aoshi glided his seat backward to a semi-lying position and stared at the door as well. He even placed both hands on the back of his head. He was telling me that he is willing to wait with his actions. He was being cooperative and I am very grateful.

"Are we waiting for someone to go out?"

"No. We are waiting for someone to get out!"

Aoshi turned his head to me and looked at me puzzled.

Then I continued.

"But he wouldn't because he just came back."

Aoshi sat up, lowered his head then looked at me again.

"Is he---- hurting you?"

It was a very straight-forward question but he wasn't being rude. However, I felt I didn't have to supply him a very clear answer.

"If ever he is, I don't think he knows."

True enough, my current status has been the result of my constant effort of not dealing with him but he didn't do it to me directly.

"I'm going in."

I gathered my things while Aoshi removed his jacket and placed it on my shoulder before going out with an umbrella to share with me.

When I rang the door bell, Enishi opened the door and studied me for a while before he gestured me to go inside. He thanked Aoshi for me and closed the door.

"Get out of your clothes and take a quick shower while I make some tea and don't even try not to follow. You're wearing my patience thin."

He said that and made his way to the kitchen.

My efforts were all in vain. In the end, the talk I was preventing so much is now staring on my face.


	5. Chapter 5: The WhiteHaired Monster

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Wish they were. hehe

**Chapter Five****The****White-Haired Monster Encounters Part Two**

Tea is supposed to make people calm, 'supposed' being the operative word, because right now I still can't help but sob even with it's presence.

I wanted to cry but I refrain from doing so. My eyes are all puffy and red yet tears haven't been shed and I want to keep it that way.

If Enishi wants to be dominating, so can I. I won't concur to his compromise simply because I'm ashamed of what has happened in my vain efforts, or because of a much wounded pride, or because I feel that Enishi, bad luck and God has been ganging up on me.

I bent my head lower and started swinging back and forth like I was an autistic. Maybe that would be a good to alibi for silence.

Enishi just sat across me with his arms crossed bearing very angry eyes. If I can still speak without the tendency of crying, I would have had tried to erase that face with obscene words but I can't.

He tapped his foot loudly until I felt very irritated by it. I batted my eyes at him but he didn't cease the tapping because obviously, he wanted to irritate me.

"Drink the tea, Kao."

Silence.

"Drink the tea now, or drink the tea for the rest of the week in Tomoe's absence."

My head snapped up and the rocking of my body stopped. I drank the tea bottoms up withstanding the very hot water burning my tongue.

"Is that why you're here Enishi? You want to blackmail me in every opportunity Tomoe isn't around?" I said in very restrained words.

He poured another in my cup and gestured for me to sip it and I did.

"Do you think that's the reason why I came back? I thought you were more matured than that?"

His eyes never left mine and it's really, really bugging me.

I continued rocking myself. It was a surprise for me that the movement could give comfort in the absence of a hug.

"If not, then maybe you came back to continue where you left off. Are you going to make my life miserable like you did years back, like what you are doing now?"

"If my memory serves me right, I do not remember making you miserable because you either avoid me or snob me or shout at me. You're doing that to yourself."

"If not for misery, then are you here for free lodging and free food? Have you gone hungry in China?

"I was very well fed and accommodated in a unit that Dad has rented. Thank you very much."

I gritted my teeth at how he called MY Daddy.

"Don't you dare call him Dad, because you never treated him like one!"

He poured another into my cup and wanted me to drink it up again. Was he trying to make me tipsy with tea? Or was he trying to drown me? Or maybe this has some poison or something? I think it's the latter. But I drank it up anyways.

"Do you have to be so uncompromising? Can't you be at least civil to m----?"

"I can't", came my abrupt reply.

"If you can't then that's not my problem but I'll be staying here because I am supposed to. I give up."

He grabbed a box at the foot of the table and walked heading upstairs. Was that it? Did he think I'll let him share a house that my Dad possesses? Was that even giving up when his mere presence can still put me to misery? I think it's too early for a truce.

Before he could walk a step further, I grabbed his shirt and spun him to face me.

We are both standing now. Face to face. If he's going to be stubborn on the issue, then I should at least make him feel hell for it. His comeback isn't something easy to approve of, or forgive. God! It isn't even negotiable.

I felt the stinging in my eyes. It's now or never. I have to lash out now or cry so hard that I couldn't even form a sentence. I chose the first and lashed out.

"If you are vindicating yourself from all of my accusations, then why are you here? The last time you were here, you promised not to come back and I have etched your words in my brain with that. You told my Dad that your stay here is far too difficult than sharing it with strangers. "

I grabbed his shirt with both hands and knocked his chest with my fists repeatedly.

"You told my Dad, and Tomoe, and Mom, and me, that you can never treat ME as your sister! Do you also remember that as much as I do? Saying all of that, you even begged Daddy to take you away so you can forget about us, about ME, specifically. What was I supposed to draw from that Enishi? What am I supposed to think now? That those two years can change a man's heart? Can change YOUR heart? That would be a foolish thinking!"

He looked at me with the same anger I had in my eyes. But behind the angst I saw something else. It was loneliness, repression of a feeling he can't express, longing and pain.

I began crying. Tears fell like I had gallons stocked inside. I sobbed so hard yet I didn't release him from my grasp. I wanted to know his reasons all those years because the past has pained us both more than I have imagined. I wanted to know his purpose, because I have become too attached with Tomoe I can't imagine making her choose because I know, even though she has come to love me like I love her, she would still choose her brother over me. His real brother over a trying sister.

He disregarded me and removed my hands from his shirt, like he didn't even hear me. But I won't be dismissed so easily.

I ran after him and pulled his arm; he was stronger though and managed to take his arm from my hold. I grabbed it again this time stronger and wrestled with him. He pulled it quite strongly that I lost my balance while he dropped the box he was holding a while ago.

Letters came flying and one settled on my lap. It was a letter Tomoe gave him. I looked at the other letters while he just stood there frozen without turning to look at me.

I've read some parts of some letters. They talk about me and how it was going for me and for Tomoe. How I grew on her little by little and how she thinks Enishi could do the same. I saw some pictures of my school plates, pictures of me and how I grew up to be. It was confusing.

I cried harder, though I wasn't the type to do so.

I have to do something before what I felt take over and defeat me.

"Go away! Walk away! or better, get the hell out of our house like you used to, that's what you're good at anyway!"

Enishi was so enraged. I think I was so out of the line, but I had to be. He has to say something somehow because I'm losing it.

Before I could follow what happened next, I saw Enishi towering over me, holding my shoulders tightly that I felt it's bruised already. Then, he began his tirade.

"You just can't be kind to me, can you Kao? You don't like a brother, do you? But you've grown to like Tomoe so much. Now, tell me how can I decipher that? I can never be your biological brother even if I would want to, so you would have to settle for a step-brother. If that won't still do, I guess I've tried hard enough."

I felt very ashamed at myself. I felt very weak and hurt and sad. I felt very tired that I can't see clearly anymore, literally.

I whispered Enishi's name and he heard because the same moment I finished saying his name, he turned around and looked at me.

"Kao?"

"Catch me..."

---- Before I hit the floor, he did.


	6. Chapter 6: Battleground

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Wish they were.

Update, at last. Been busy..sorry! V

**Chapter 6: Battleground **

Enishi placed two bowls and two spoons on the table for each of us and I prepared everything else for breakfast. Not that I am a head chef or something, that is highly ambitious, let's just say that I am the best inventor of instant meals. Since instant meals are what I can only manage, I've grown interested on how to make each instant meal different from others.

Example:

For cup noodles

Menu a: add an egg and stir

Menu b: add soy sauce and a drop of lemon

Menu c: plain

or

For canned tuna

Menu a: add a dash of salt, garlic powder and hot sauce

Menu b: add tomato sauce, garlic powder, basil leaves and oregano leaves. Put in microwave to heat.

Menu c: add soy sauce and a drop of lemon

But for today, Enishi wanted to taste one of my breakfast menus. It's very simple but the taste is heaven.

I poured skimmed milk on Enishi's bowl and whole milk on mine. I added koko crunch on both bowls and rice pops. For the killer taste, I dashed powder milk, marshmallow and dripped chocolate syrup topped with strawberry slices. Voila! You have Kaoru Secret Breakfast menu # 3.

I placed both hands on my hips and waited for Enishi to take his first taste.

He looked at the bowl and then me. I looked at him with a menacing big smile and brows that could reach the sky before gesturing him to go on.

He scratched his head looked up and asked for blessing as if he needed divine assistance. Feh!

"I'm kind of maintaining a certain calorie counter Kao. Isn't this a bit too much for breakfast?"

I ate my share and just prodded him.

"It's delicious"

I just raised a thumb and an I-told-you-so look.

When we were about to finish the first bowl, I reached for the cereal box for another but someone suddenly knocked at the door so hard like he wanted to remove it from the hinge.

I looked at Enishi and he signaled me to keep the sound down. He kept me at his back while we walk towards the door.

A barging sound came again, this time with metal tinkling. My heart beat harder so I grabbed a broom to gain upper hand on the situation while Enishi grabbed a dustpan which looked really weird since he's very tall and looks very strong yet holds something as weak and tiny as a dustpan. Hehe. Just imagine the picture.

Instantly, the door opened and all we heard was a shout.

"Down!"

--- And we both did.

It was Tomoe. It was weird but it was really her with her luggage obviously from work. She is a stewardess, by the way. We began darting looks of confusion at her. But she has no time whatsoever to answer. She signaled us to look at the windows. Enishi covered me so I hurriedly ran to Tomoe, got her luggage and nudged her to crawl near Enishi while I attend to her things.

She was now kept at her brother's back while I remained at the back of the door. I peeked at the fisheye but saw no one. I tried to view the window and saw the shadow. I abruptly settled on the ground and signaled my siblings. Who's the culprit anyway?

Enishi placed himself near the light switch so we can hide in the shadows but the man looked over the kitchen window so he hid himself. Tomoe pointed me to crawl to the next switch but I have to risk being seen, so I decided that the 'crawling' wouldn't do.

The man walked to my side of the window again. At that moment Enishi grabbed the opportunity to run towards the switch once more while I rolled over to reach the other one.

It was nanoseconds thin and we could have had switched it off.

_RRRIIIING!!!!_

Bad timing though, the phone in my pocket rang.

All of us looked at each other and dropped a sweat. So much for the hide and seek.


	7. Chapter 7: Pout sigh  pout

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Wish they were.

This'll be the start of KxK chaps. So please hold on to your seat and let me start the reel rolling.

**Chapter 7: Pout – sigh -- pout**

Enishi placed the tray on the table while shooting daggers on my way. I just smiled and offered Kenshin, the culprit, a tea.

He smiled.

I smiled wider.

My eyes darted towards the wall hiding the kitchen and saw Enishi and Tomoe indicating to finish, whatever is the matter, quickly.

Keshin intruded our little conniving messages and spoke.

"So, Enishi came back, since when?"

I smiled again and got a tea for myself.

"Last week, that's why I had to file an LOA. I needed to tend to some things."

He added sugar on his tea, stirred it and sipped.

"About the work, I ---"

My eyes glistened on that topic so I reiterated his line of thought quite loudly to let the hidden audience hear.

"Yes, about the work. What is it?"

He looked dumbfounded at me. Did I seem like shouting? I guess not.

"Well, I've seen your work, the reports and other suggestions. I think, specifically, yours would bring justice to our company's image. But of course I would want to speak with you and your immediate superior and make an offer."

I creased my forehead in confusion. What did he mean by 'make an offer'? As interesting as it sounds, I do not quite agree to his idea. I got hired by SNS and I plan to continue being there until I finished my contract. Was he implying piracy?

Really, how could have Tomoe survived him or me getting the idea that he was one of the extinct prince charming? Sheesh!

"When you say 'make an offer', are you implying of pirating me for SSC?" I pointed my finger at him. It was not appropriate gesture and I could have stopped myself given a more stable mind at the moment. But was that really what he was trying to say?

He laughed loudly and comfortably seated himself on the sofa. He seems to forget that he came in the house as a client and not some boyfriend he used to be. Well, I guess I cannot fault the man. Five years is five years.

"You thought I was trying to pirate you from SNS? What would that benefit us?"

He guffawed.

I pouted.

Though I know it was more of striking me to understanding, I was inadvertently insulted. He noticed, though late, that I was annoyed by his statement. He waved his hand trying to erase what has been said already.

"That's not how I wanted you to digest it. The thing is that, marketing is not a branch we hire for inside. We outsource everything as much as possible. Our main concern, you see, is operations. Image is part of our success but we have built a firm foundation through the years and marketing is a minor necessity. I hope you didn't get the wrong idea."

I just stared at him challenging his defensive allegation. Though as the minute lengthens, I am becoming upset with him, I never missed that Kenshin, if he wants to be, can really kill a deal if he would want to. His vocabulary and his aura exude certain percentage of convincing power that, might I have been the host, I would have had agreed already.

"You're like my sister already; it isn't as if I could put that behind me just because your sister and I have broken up."

I stared at him, this time with my eyes beginning to fall off before I squinted it. This is exactly where I do not want his little visit to course through.

Can anybody change the subject now?

I coughed. Then my eyes started darting everywhere asking for help somewhere, preferably somewhere in the kitchen.

I coughed louder this time. Nothing.

Kenshin handed me the facial tissue near the side table. I waved him off.

"I'm alright. Don't worry there wasn't a single misconception." I smiled again. In all honesty, all the smiling is stretching my skin more than it could hold. I have to end this.

"Thank you for the visit, by the way. You didn't have to, yet you did." I bowed my head in appreciation. He did know the queue and stood.

I stretched my hand.

He also did. But I was surprised by what he did next.

He pulled me to him and whispered.

"Next time, I'll make sure your sister will muster the guts to confront me and not let you, as you always seem to do, put up to the task. I'm sorry."

I was like robbed of breath. It was good analysis and I never thought someone could see through the acting. I guess pattern blew it all for me. ( Remember the night before the breakup scenario?)

He bid goodnight and shouted.

"Tomorrow at the office, you could give me all the pout you want in exchange of the plastered smile you let me borrow for the evening."

I guided him to the door. He looked at me, ruffled my hair then kissed me on the forehead before he walked to his car whistling.

He was happy.

I was agitated.

And my siblings -----

Both, their hands on their hips, irritated.

The next day, I acquired another habit and added it to the last one which became a pattern I've fallen in love with: Pout – sigh – pout.

And like a mantra, I did it.

I pouted then sighed, then pouted.

What has come over me, anyway? Is this a Yukishiro-epidemia? I admit that Enishi and I are growing to be more complacent and more tolerable towards each other but, BUT, Yukishiros versus Kamiya is hardly a fair fight. I could topple one after the other but both of them attacking me at once, is way too much.

Today as I walk the office hallway, I wear a black vest over a white high-collar t-shirt and semi-straight black slack pants. I placed my bangs on the side and curled the end of my hair before I put it in chignon. I wore a perfect shiny black 3-inch high heeled close shoes and a long pearl necklace both black and white to finish the outfit. I look taut but inside, there's a great deal of rumblings and grumblings in my head.

I pushed the elevator door open, went in and pressed 18. I am going to report updates to the project manager of the famous Shonen Shipping Company and yet I am not nervous over the project because I am, with the manager.

I smirked as I rolled my eyes.

Yukishiro and Himura, not a perfect combination. You'll get trouble as a result; believe me, because right now, I'm having one.

Pout – sigh – pout.

"Have you asked the results from statistics?"

"Yes, Kenshin-san."

"How about the pantone machine, are they ready?"

I turned the page and scanned the summary before responding.

"Yes, they've been prepared since last week." 

He looked at my eyes and I asked at his scrutiny.

"You have eye bags." He said ordinarily as if 'eye bags' is a very affable topic especially in the female species.

Geez! Talk about barbaric.

I snickered and rolled my eyes at his comment.

"What about the logo?"

"The team has prepared twenty-five proposals already. We are just waiting for approval to license the colors and prepare pantone before submitting another set of proposal for corporate identity."

I retraced the report. The system was a little off in my opinion so I gave Ken-san a piece of my mind.

I pouted, then sighed, then pouted.

"But may I suggest something?" 

He removed his gaze from the paper he was writing on and looked at me.

"If you want to save time, you can approve a logo then we can set the pantone first before licensing because you would be repeating things over if you submit the colors in different format anyway."

"If you say so."

The meeting lasted for an hour, going detail by detail over the report. I didn't think it would take this long.

I walked back to the elevator and pressed down. The lift was still on the ground so it'll take long before I can go to the ground.

I stretched my back and my neck while waiting.

Pout – sigh – pout.

It appears to be a long day already when it has just started.

Pout – sigh – pout.

"You really are making use of pout voucher I gave you, huh?"

Kenshin was standing behind me looking at my reflection on the elevator door.

Pout – sigh –pout.

I was ashamed of what we tried to pull off last night with him and more to the fact that I have actually fallen prey to the scheme.

"I guess I am. About last night, I'm sorry."

He looked at the elevator number then at his watch.

"It was nothing. It was just a sister-trying-to-obey situation. It wasn't your fault."

"It is mine." I protested then added, "Being a sister is not an excuse that's why apology is needed."

"Then apology is accepted."

I bowed my head and sighed.

"I'm also sorry for 'that' night. I didn't know you weren't told. I guess it was harder coming from somebody else, my apologies."

"Don't you think you're asking too much, now?" He shot up an eyebrow at me.

"W-what? Well, a little but you have to understand I ---"

"Actually, I can grant you an apology if you could come over to lunch with me. I need you for something."

He messed my hair and walked in the lift as I snorted at him. Him and his tricks, am I really that pushed-over type? _Rar!_


	8. Chapter 8: Moonlight Hoaxes

Dislcaimer: Not mine. Wish they were.

Thank you everyone for tolerating my fic. I love all of your reviews. They remind me where I should be.

Special thanks:

alwyzme: I am thoroughly humbled. You inspire me. Thanks for the support.

Kazeshinobi: You are very constructive in your review. I am challenged to the best of my abilities. Thank you.

Thank you all.

**Chapter Eight: Moonlight Hoaxes**

It's been a week already after Kenshin's lunch with Kaoru but he remembered them quite strongly.

Them, eating in a very cozy diner. Him, striking a deal. Her, refusing the petrifying idea. Him, giving her a very juicy option. Her, thinking it over again. Him, using his convincing power over her. Her, falling prey. Him, smiling. Her, shrugging and still in deep thought. Him, stretching his hand for a closed deal. Her, stretching her hand for a semi-kind of forced deal.

And him, being truly satisfied.

"Kaoru, are you sure that you can do it tonight?"

Kaoru looked at the phone cradle with a pout. What was wrong with the man anyway? Is visiting their residence a difficult task? He has been doing that for five years and she didn't think it would be any different this time. Whatever is hard about making Tomoe wait at the porch, she has no idea. In fact, she rather thinks that Tomoe is a willing participant in his so-called plan that she, agreeing to him was more of outsmarting him more than he could imagine.

"Of course, it's not a very hard task, ok?"

"Ok. But I want privacy. By privacy, I mean no peeping behind kitchen wall, or crawling or even rolling over the floor near the windows. Can you handle that?" He breathed and his breath caught a sound in Kaoru's line. He really must be nervous about this.

"Believe me. We aren't born gossips."

He shot his brows at that.

He parked his car somewhere a little far from the Kamiya Residence. They have started to call it Kamiya's since Kaoru has been pestering them with protests. She said that calling it Yukishiro's would definitely alienate her from them so Kamiya would mean that they have accepted to become part of their family after the union of their parents and so they have agreed. To Kenshin's, it was actually Kaoru, being the stubborn sister that she is, has intelligently manipulated her siblings without their knowledge or hers for that matter.

Kenshin started walking near the house. They have come into agreement that once the inside light is off and the porch's is open, he can now begin the plan and everything will be up to him.

He took one last deep breath before walking in. Then he saw Tomoe sitting there on the porch expecting someone -- him. Then it hit him that Kaoru didn't really need any effort because she just told about the plan. No wonder she said it wasn't a hard thing and here he thought she was more creative and strategic than that. He was imagining a surprise or something to that effect. If this would be the 'big' plan, then he could have done it by himself. So much for striking a deal with the chit.

Kaoru and Enishi were hidden in the shadows of the bushes. This of course was Kaoru's idea. At least it wasn't one that Kenshin has blatantly identified when he had said 'privacy' which means she is still being true to her word and within the terms of their deal and therefore has not breached their contract. She can still bully him for his part. She smiled at her genius.

"Kenshin, so ---"

Abruptly, Kenshin pulled Tomoe out of the bench and dragged her far from the windows out of the little chit's sight. Unfortunately, he has dragged nearer to little chit's position.

He settled on the wall across Tomoe's and placed a hand on his pocket.

Tomoe, knowing that he is looking very uncomfortable, started the conversation.

"You've been missing for days. How are you?"

"Fine." She expected more than that , well not something so melodramatic but 'fine' is too pale compared to what she were like during the breakup days.

"And you?" He echoed studying her even in the shadows.

_Kaoru noted her first observation._

_If the guy can't speak, beat him to the task and he'll obligingly follow._

"Fine." Tomoe put a strand behind her ear. The reciprocated question made her uneasy.

_2nd observation:_

_If he says fine, then copy that. Don't let him think he can extract information from you first._

"And Akira?" Tomoe choked at this but she didn't dare comment. Whether it was malicious curiosity that got him to ask a terrible question, it was still malicious.

He bowed his head further absorbing the silence. Silence usually is a yes or affirmative. Is she strengthening their ties, Akira and her? Maybe not.

_3rd observation_

_If a fragile topic opened unseemingly early for your taste, silence is the best tactic._

"I'm sorry not because I brought it up but because you seem affected by it, either way you still have to answer. At least give me that."

"Kenshin, I thought that you wanting not to marry is an easy thing to hurdle. I thought it was some resolve that you'll slowly come to terms with and give up. I want marriage and I was able to wait for you for the last years. But it bugged me. I am 25, not getting any younger especially if I want to bear a child."

He didn't look a bit hurt at her honesty but it did irritate him of what he thought she was trying to imply. He broke the five step distance and placed a hand beside her head. Kaoru gaped at this while Enishi took a closer look. If things went further that he thinks necessary, he would really do something drastic like reveal their location.

"What does Akira have to do with that? Did he endear himself to you and promised a child inside marriage?" His eyes gradually turn to hazel, a chilling hazel contrasting the blue color of the night enveloping them all.

"You don't understand so you better not jump into conclusions or make unfounded assumptions, Kenshin. The man was trying to help."

He grew more annoyed at this. He's not jealous because he never was the type but Tomoe is defending the man. Did she know what ego has to do in all of this? Right at that moment, Kenshin's ego is wounded and at the moment receiving more blows from the woman he has cared so much about for the last 5 years or more.

Enishi looked at Kaoru. Kaoru looked at Enishi. They were trying to ask each other of what they've just heard. They were both clueless.

Kaoru looked closer, her eyes hopping from Tomoe to Kenshisn and back. She actually knows of adult arguments but not something as immense as marriage. That' is something really hard to swallow. Aren't old people supposed to tackle this? Aren't people of Tomoe's age borders more on domestic partnership in this year and age?

4th observation

Physical leverage is sometimes an advantage especially for men. So, ladies just remember that they were created bullheaded lest you forget. We can still win.

"What type of help is he giving you anyway? Are you siding on him Tomoe?" Kenshin asked.

Enishi whispered to Kaoru at a very low voice near her ear.

"Who do you think Tomoe likes?"

Kaoru was surprised at Enishi. Did he really have to ask at this time and place? Bad thing, she answered.

"Kenshin. I really like their love team." She said in a voice copying Enishi's.

Enishi crossed his arm and added.

"I think Akira would do better."

Kaoru snorted and rolled her eyes. Akira is too gentle for a man that women could actually get insecure.

Enishi's eyes twinkled at Kaoru's reaction.

"If Tomoe gets back with Kenshin, I'll cast your chores into mine for a week. What do you say?"

Kaoru smirked at this. Enishi seems to forget that he is talking to the best-marketing-advisor-in-the-making. Marketing company can be very similar to marketing people. She can put Tomoe and Kenshin without even lifting a finger.

"Sure. Then what if you win?"

"Then I get your car for a week."

"Deal!"

As they make this appalling deal on their sister's situation, Kenshin caught Tomoe's chin and forced her to look up at him.

Tomoe's eyes glistened with unshed tears and Kenshin backed a little from that. He never wanted to do the things he's doing but he needed to. He sure was hurt but he does not want to pain Tomoe as well.

Seeing this, he wrapped his arms on her and apologized.

Tomoe just stood, sobbing.

Kaoru dropped her jaw and eyes went big as saucers.

Enishi looked somewhere else feigning disinterest.

"Can you give me another chance?"

Once again, he tipped Tomoe's chin and inched closer.

Tomoe closed her eyes in anticipation.

Kaoru dropped her jaw and eyes went bigger than saucers.

Enishi placed his palm over kaoru's eyes.

Then, there were just glimpses.

Him touching her cheek. Her closing him to a tight embrace. Him getting nearer. Her staring at his silhouette under the moonlight.

And then -----

_RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!_

Like washed over by a cold water, Kenshin and Tomoe instantly grew conscious of their surrounding.

Kenshin reached for his phone.

Tomoe looked around.

Enishi checked his phone.

Kaoru knew where the sound came from.

She walked the cold night wearing a tank top and pajamas but she didn't care. If he wants straight answers he's definitely going to get it.

They walked the side concrete of the road in silence and stopped when they were a fair distance away from the house.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru. This girl, this naughty little girl is really wearing his patience thin but he can't just do something horrible. Gradually, she has taken a soft spot in his heart. Undeniably, she was the cute little sister that Tomoe usually tags along sometimes on their dates but he didn't mind. She was far too entertaining in her attempts of "I'm-not-here" acts. But tonight, he would give her a piece of his mind.

"Kaoru, you tricked me."

"That is not true Ken-san and we both know it." But of course he didn't know so he asked.

"We do?"

She was now standing at the sidewalk while Kenshin stood at the road so they could meet each others' eyes.

"Of course we do."

"You think I do, but I don't Kamiya."

"Well, I'm not gonna spoonfeed you, you know. Go figure."

He stared at her. She has guts and you have to give her that.

"You're out of the line Kaoru, admit it or you're really gonna get it next time."

She sighed. "You told me that I just had to make Tomoe wait for you at the porch and she did just that."

"Well, I imagined you to give more effort than that like maybe putting your brother somewhere far. Enishi can be a pain-in-the-a--."

She snorted and crossed her arms.

"He is but he was veeerrrry cooperative remember?"

"Yes, I remember veeeerrrry well that I want to knock him off until I wear out. He even connived to your foolish idea and became an audience." He drawled.

Kaoru started to feel pain in her legs. The sitting on the bushes has cramped her legs. She stamped her feet.

"That wasn't foolish Ken-san, we were concerned." She stamped her foot again.

"You and your alibis Kamiya, won't work on me. Don't forget I've been with more deceitful people."

She placed both her hands on her hips and begun stamping her feet. The stamping has got to do with the cramps but the pose was for Kenshin's lat remark.

"Don't you dare categorize me with those 'deceitful' people you've come across with Himura!"

She stamped her foot again. And again. And again. Her manners, when angry seem to evaporate contrary when she is at fault, she becomes very polite. She always remembers the -san.

Kenshin noted her stamping and he tried not to laugh, tried' being the operative word.

"What's funny?"

This time, he didn't even try hiding, he really laughed at her in her face.

She swatted his shoulder then really gave him a glare.

"Hey! What's funny?" He laughed louder in reply and gestured her to sit down on the concrete before he settled beside her.

"You're paying for your sneaking, aren't you? Leg cramps?"

"You can't even call that sneaking!" she muttered.

He looked at her disbelieving. Did she really think it wasn't?

"What would you call it then?"

She looked at him with her elbows resting on her knees propped under her chin. She tried to look menacing and tried to tower over him just for the effect.

The streetlights went off and added the effect.

"I-N-S-P-E-C-T-I-N-G!"

Kenshin challenged her gaze and for the first time, in the moonlight, he had a glimpse of what Kaoru can become ---- a girl who'll tear hearts apart. He smiled at that. He wanted to be there when she starts doing that. Then something caught his eye. He looked closer at Kaoru's face.

Kaoru inched backward. Is Kenshin trying to beat her in threatening?

"Kao?" he asked in a very husky voice.

Kaoru's eyes were really wavering. Damn him for making her feel uncomfortable.

"H-hey!" He was leaning so closely now to her and she was trying so hard to get as much space as possible between them that her back is bending far more than her spine could handle.

Kenshin squinted his eyes and turned into golden hazel, yet again.

Kaoru noted this and really had goosebumps seeing the transformation. Kenshin remained in silent scrutiny of something that caught his eye. He placed a finger on Kao's cheek.

"H-hey! H-hey! HI-MU-RA!!!"

Kenshin caught something and laughed before showing it to Kaoru without breaking their stance.

She looked at it. He laughed louder. She was definitely insulted. He just continued laughing.

It was a petal from the bushes. A concrete evidence of what she and Enishi have done.

"You're crazy!!!" she shouted and punched him.

And there she was, heart beating so hard. She could have died for Christ's sake.

They laughed at this. It was good to laugh', Kao thought.

Kenshin smiled lopsidedly and stared at her. She is extraordinary, intoxicating and bounding with innocence.

"You're definitely going to break hearts, Kao" he whispered but Kao heard it.

"You think I'm that terrible, huh?"

She laughed. Definitely, she misunderstood, he thought. He just joined the laughter.

"You're not deceitful." He said in surrender.

"Changed your mind?" she inquired.

"No, I just think you're immature."

"WHAT?" she looked at him with disbelief. This man is mad!

"What did I say?"

"I'll gladly accept deceit than immaturity Ken-san, thank you very much." Now, we're back to Ken-san.

"Why is that?" He prodded.

"Deceit is for people who have great minds but bad character. Immaturity is for people who have less-developed brain and lack of experience. Bad character can be cured but not asininity. Duh!"

He was entertained by that. She was infuriated.

He wound and his arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the house.

"You're definitely gonna break hearts, Kamiya!"

"Or so you say, Himura. Or so you say."

A/N: Please tell me if you prefer short chapters like the previous ones and I'll try to cut them for another chap. And, feedback, feedback. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9: Her hysterics, His crime

"Don't you think it's too early to break hearts, Kaoru?"

Kaoru glared at her overacting-overprotective-hopeful-brother-in-law-to-be. They have been wasting time assessing her visitor. She can't imagine why, though. He was extremely polite and respectful when he entered the house and asked her siblings to take her out for a business meeting. Strictly BUSINESS meeting. Moreover, if it was supposed to be a date, there isn't something to speculate as well. Aoshi has been, in every way, a gentleman.

"Do you not know him Ken-san? HE'S MY BOSS or are you having memory gap yet again?" she hissed.

"As a matter of fact Kao, I remember him clearly, but don't you think that's rather lewd of you to start dating your BOSS?"

Kaoru almost choked then her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment then red with anger. This man is despicable and without morals. How can he even say that in front of her boss? Gods! The insensitivity.

She breathed through her nostrils like a bull ready to attack a certain "red" target.

"That's Kaoru-dono to you, Himura—"

He nudged his head on the side with her retort.

"—and besides I do not owe you any explanation since you are still a contender to be a prospective brother-in-law so save yourself the trouble."

Kenshin wanted so much to pound the brat. Can she be at least grateful? He really thinks 19 is too early to date. Besides, the fact that her date has a mileage of years on her is something not very agreeable though the thought of having a younger date is quite atrocious as well.

Kaoru's eyes panned from left to right. Across her are people who maliciously think that this man, Aoshi Shinomori, which is beside her, wants to date her and vice versa. Though she accepts the examination from Tomoe and Enishi, she doesn't think the other two needs to scowl on her guest mainly because they are trying to overdo each other just to win Tomoe.

She rubbed her temples from the strangeness of the situation. She didn't imagine that a simple lunch meeting on a weekend could cause so much upheaval in their household.

"You see, SIBLINGS, Shinomori-san here just wanted to have a lunch meeting with me."

"On a weekend?" Akira inquired.

She nodded, "Yes, on a weekend."

"Why on a weekend, there are other working days to choose from, don't you think?" Kenshin interjected.

Aoshi not wanting to cause any more trouble than necessary let Kaoru handle the situation. Anyway, she is more versed with her family. He'll save her if it becomes more bothersome than it already is.

Kaoru, on the other hand, would have wanted so much to throw two men out of their house. The interrogation is really getting to her nerves by the moment. But her constant thrive for decent conversation is on the brink since the two trying-spectators doesn't seem to want to stop anytime soon.

And so, they barraged her with questions.

"You're still an intern. Aren't you overworking a bit for the part?" Akira added. Kenshin noted this and instantly thought of a question to challenge Akira's questioning.

"Or is this overworking thing borders on different definition?" Kenshin smugly asked.

Akira sensed what Kenshin was trying to do so he dropped another.

"Are you trying to bribe him so you could pass your internship with flying colors?" Akira grilled.

"Is Aoshi in any way pushing too far than necessary?"

Kaoru was getting dizzy looking from left to right with their nonsensical questions. She wanted to answer but she realized that the two morons are actually competing with themselves and no one actually cares about the situation truthfully. She could have tolerated it if they didn't course through to the topic that is so off-handed, insensitive and vile.

"Are you using yourself to accomplish all of that?" Akira finalized.

Kaoru's eyes blazed with fury that Yukishiros' identify as ballistic and so Tomoe abruptly covered the two men's mouth closed.

Kaoru stood with bowed head and an aura, if seen ordinarily, that is creating havoc already.

"You! You pathetic, conceited, overbearing, manipulative, bullheaded, cow-witted homo erectus are going to leave this house or I'll drag you myself to that cold tarmac nursing your fatally wounded self and ego."

Enishi knew what's definitely going to happen so he went over to Kaoru and started holding her. He has been a victim of that years ago and a week ago she surely was on the verge had she summon the strength to.

As if on cue, Kaoru started spitting obscenities and curses she could muster and reached for things and threw it at them. Akira and Kenshin just stared in disbelief at the roaring Kaoru.

Everybody was shock and frozen. Everybody didn't dare made a move except for Kenshin who grabbed Kaoru's hand, bowed to Tomoe and signaled Enishi to let go. When Enishi did, Kenshin pulled Kaoru with him to a run outside.

Honestly, he didn't know what came over him to save the hysterical brat but he was guilty as hell for what has transpired and the only vindication he could have is to placate her in whatever means that could work.

They ran for almost a minute but Kaoru still didn't look okay. She was catching her breath in between sobs while on the run. She was crying so hard one's going to think she'll faint anytime soon or dehydrate or die from lack of air.

He stopped and doubled over placing his hands on his knees for support. He took deep breaths himself before straightening up looking intently on Kaoru.

"Are you feeling better?"

His eyes scanned her face, every inch of it. She's gaining color now, he saw. Her eyes tantalizing with the pools of tears she's trying not to shed. Her lips quivered, her shoulders quaked and her chest rose and fell quickly from labored breaths.

She looked at him wanting to insult him, to degrade him, to wound him as much as they have wounded her, to let him feel embarrassed about the child play they had enacted. But she couldn't bring herself to, which is her weakness --confrontation. That is why, when everything builds up inside her, her only release is her hysterics. She was not one to cry, but when she did, she couldn't bring herself to stop, so as much as possible she wouldn't. She was never also brave in serious confrontations. She'd rather stock it all up than hurt someone, even indirectly, in anyway.

He waited for her to answer because that will give him relief. He was focusing on her face that he didn't realize soon enough the harsh slap that touched his cheek.

"Now, I'm feeling better."

She said in disgust then walked away.

The next morning, Kaoru was back to her old self. Though Tomoe and Enishi doubted her, they'd more likely want her to smile than mope and get depressed. Besides, if not talking about the subject or make an apology would make her feel better in the moment. They'd refrain from doing so until they feel it ok to do so.

"Kao, do you want me to drop you in the office or get you home after work?" Enishi asked out of goodness and guilt. Kaoru has always been the joy and the entertainment in the trio, if she keeps up with the mask, at the end of the day, she'll really be broken.

Kaoru sipped her coffee and boringly looked at Enishi.

"Do you need the car? I can lend it to you if you want. You don't have to fetch me. I can get by with train or cab."

Enishi had a car but it was brought to China two years ago by Kaoru's father thinking that he'll be staying for more than two years. Until now, his car hasn't arrived from China yet.

"No, not really. Just a thought."

Tomoe sat across Kaoru. She was worried with her. Damn those bakas for doing what they did but she can't alter them and yet she didn't even try stopping them which is what's eating her.

"Kao, do you mind if I ride with you after work?" She asked innocently.

"I would like to Tomoe but I'll be 'overworking' today. I need to finish some things."

Defeated in her attempts, Tomoe just let it go. She doesn't know how to drive because Kenshin has always driven her home but riding with Kao is a different matter. She wanted to talk to her but maybe today just wasn't a good time.

Kaoru left the house and just took a cab. She thought they might need the car, with them constantly hinting of its use.

The Yukishiros just looked at each other and sighed.

If the God's were in favor of someone, definitely without a doubt, that would be Kenshin Himura, the red-haired a--. His name was posted on my desk, a clear statement that he needs something from me. The nerve!

Yesterday was beyond me. Akira was his usual self, the ever trying to dip on others' problems and what better way to illustrate that is the situation he and Tomoe has got themselves into. But Ken-san, Himura, he was usually the 'I'm-not-interested-with-that-sort', 'let-them-be' or his usual dialogue to Tomoe when it concerns me or any member of the family which is 'They-have-a-mind-of-their-own'. Whatever has prompted Himura yesterday was absolutely extreme to extract that kind of behavior from him. Maybe he is sensing Tomoe's partiality towards Akira that's why. Well, I don't think they have to bother me for that.

I walked the halls of SNS, high-heels tapping on the marble floor, my eyes constantly strained upwards. I was thinking about yesterday so much I didn't notice Aoshi. One look at his bored look and cordial smirk made me blush from embarrassment. He might be thinking of my family and its weird extensions.

I waved my hand to him and smiled.

"Himura needs us. I think he'll be offering for you." He said as he gathered the folders from me like a gentleman.

"What is he going to offer? I've heard that when he came over to our house last time but I really didn't understand."

Aoshi kept walking, this time a little slower to catch my pace.

"You see Kao, we have a history of intern taking over the position of assistant for a project. Sometimes they even get the chance of managing it, that is, however, if the intern excels and has prior experience. That is what he might offer you."

Aoshi looked at me, studied me. I didn't react so quickly. If things are different between Kenshin and I, I would have jumped with joy over that offer but knowing him and his tactics I had to analyze first.

Aoshi led me to the elevator while I was in deep thought. He lounged himself on the elevator wall across me and looked at me carefully. He was trying to read me and I guess he did. Everybody does.

I looked at him and slanted my head and challenged him to read me just for amusement.

He looked at my eyes piercing them. Then at my surprise, he looked me from toe to head smiling with provocative sneer. He lingered his eyes on my hips and I was frozen on the spot. After, he settled his sights on my lips and smiled wider then to my eyes. I didn't mask my surprise. For all I know, he was only teasing.

I placed both hands on my hips and shot my brow up.

"So?"

He removed himself from the wall and walked towards me. I felt giddy. This man is by far, a very accomplished rake, a very attractive, gorgeous and accomplished rake.

He looked at me, this time he wasn't smiling and whispered huskily.

"I think your belt is too big it overwhelms your waist and your lipstick color is paler than your original lip color."

I laughed at that so hard. He joined in.

Of course he was teasing!

Aoshi and I have had this connection the night he rode me home when I was totally trying to kill Enishi in my mind. I guess he was the big-brother or best friend I was wishing for that never came true. Not that Enishi could not be a brother. He's like younger than me with his mentality and all.

I boxed Aoshi's shoulder before pushing him.

"You're spiteful!" I said jokingly.

He just smiled and rested beside me.

"Kao, if you do not want the offer, you know you don't have to accept."

"I know. Probably that's just a bribe for a truce."

"Probably. But he should realize that you really deserve it. If I were him, I'd really give it to you."

I smiled at that. It was refreshing to hear those words. I leaned my back on the same wall as Aoshi's and looked at him, still in deep thought. What he said was true, I deserve it and there's one way I can prove it.

The elevator door opened.

Kenshin stared at Aoshi and Kaoru. The man really is testing his patience. If he didn't know better, Aoshi could have been flirting with Kamiya and the chit, innocent as she is, could have welcomed it so openly. Didn't they know that elevators have small cameras? He'll try to ask a copy if he can.

Yesterday, Kamiya had shielded Aoshi from them. Now, as he observes the two, something feels off at the scene. Kaoru was lazily settled beside Aoshi, eyes looking at the man deeply while Aoshi looks at the ground. Were they dating? Does Tomoe know? He'll have to ask that as well. If she can't discipline her sister, maybe he can as her future-brother-in-law.

"Good afternoon, you two." His eyes never leaving Aoshi not wanting to miss anything he might do in a blink.

"Good afternoon, Himura."

Kaoru just bowed his head and walked out of the elevator. Aoshi followed and settled a hand on Kaoru's back as he lead her out. Kenshin noted this but let it pass. But he won't forget it. He was keeping tabs.

When they reached the office of SSC, Kenshin started the meeting and laid everything about the offer he was asking of Kaou and finalized.

"You don't have to make a decision right now. I want you to think twice or thrice deeply."

Kaoru looked at Aoshi then to Kenshin. She didn't want to overanalyze such an easy question. She has an answer already.

"I have a decision already. I accept your offer to be an assistant on this project."

Kenshin just shot his brows and extended his right hand. She accepted it with grace.

"Good." He commented.


	10. Chapter 10: Photograph

Kenshin glanced at the chit who was reviewing the contract like she smells something amiss.

He snorted. Now that he has asked Aoshi to leave so he can talk to the hysterical-Kamiya, he wasn't sure what to say. Though he has a lot to tell her regarding the responsibility she took, he doesn't want to talk about it. At least not right now. But then again, he can't just insert the topic of yesterday to her.

She turned the next page before she looked at him instinctively knowing she was being watched. He gestured her to go on and she did.

When she finished, she crossed her hand to her chest and seated comfortably on the revolving chair looking bored at Kenshin.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Nothing unusual." She said sounding deprived. Did she really expect something horrible on the contract?

He knew exactly what was going on inside that head of hers. She was thinking that this may be a plot for revenge. On the contrary, he was doing exactly the opposite. He was acquitting himself through the offer. Moreover, the offer can actually make or break him because the offer entails a freer reigns on her behalf to do exactly what she wants. Though she was only a second-in-command, he knows that Aoshi wouldn't even lift a finger if she set her mind onto something. For all he know, she can sabotage or boycott the project if she'll want to. He's prepared for that though.

Kenshin went around her and settled on his desk and rummage through the stacks on his left. If there is something that can divert him from Kaoru's disposition at the moment, it would be work details.

"I want you to look this over and study the best course of action."

Kaoru received it and drew her brows together.

"Isn't the exhibit party due next week?"

"Supposedly, but it was moved four days from now. Do you think we can finish everything by then?"

It was not an impossible task but Kaoru believes that it would take more than the usual working hours if they want to finish it.

She asked for a notepad and started sketching and erasing a plan. She was good at that --- Planning and marketing. In all honestly, this was what she thinks as one of the most exhilarating part of her career, to plot a very good plan for an urgent deadline. If her plan works, it'll be the most rewarding thing next to working in SNS.

Kenshin looked at her and smiled inwardly. She was enthralled with this and he knew it. She was like the same girl years ago who was trying to look uninterested with the lollipop he gave her yet when she thought no one's watching, she took it savagely.

But now this girl has turned to a blooming lady who confidently took a responsibility and eagerly plunged to the chore. She's learning quite fast but still, she needs to learn a whole lot more.

He scowled remembering the elevator scene. That is one of the things she still needs to learn, he thought.

Kaoru spotted Kenshin's face and her face fell.

"Is something wrong with my plan?" she asked.

He was still in deep contemplation when she asked this so he abruptly rummaged for an answer. He found one.

"Over time?" He asked. Truth be told, he wasn't even sure what or why he was asking that. It was just the first word he read on her paper and decided to use it.

Kaoru bit the tip of the pen and evaluated her plan.

"Well, I can ask for Aoshi to ask the employees, at least two, to take overtime. "

He reread the paper and noticed that she has scribbled five target employees to take an over time.

"But you need five, right?"

She drew five arrows, two of which are drawn with question marks while three are placed with underlines.

She explained her train of thoughts while sketching.

"I am willing to take an overtime and even if I'm not, I am compelled to since I am the assistant and this is my plan so I have to make sure it'll work as I thought it will."

She placed her name above the first line then she continued her explanation.

"The next one would be Aoshi. He wouldn't say no, simply because he is a man of responsibility and is very much bound by it, I know. But I didn't choose him because of that, it is because he is the head of this project and I need to learn a lot more before he could pass anything to me. I still need his guidance, you see."

He nodded at this. It was a brilliant approach and though he has anticipated Aoshi's presence on the plan he wasn't comfortable leaving them alone in three nights straight. The next thing to do would be none other than what he thought was a fine excuse to keep tabs on her and Aoshi.

"You still have one slot left, can I suggest someone?"

She was shocked by this. Not because he wanted to suggest someone specifically but because he was participating and proving to be interested.

"Of course." She answered.

"Please write down my name, Kenshin Himura, for the next."

She blinked once, then twice.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me Kao."

Her mouth formed an "O".

"Okay. Are you sure? I mean you don't necessarily have to do the overtime."

He shot a brow at her. Though he understood very well what she was trying to explain, he pretended not to.

She waved her hand to negate him.

" Of course you are significant but taking an over time is beyond reasonable. You're a client. "

He grinned at her effort to appease him so he obliged to save her from the tension mounting on her.

"I am a client and that is exactly why I want full cooperation and support. I also need to be reassured of every process."

"Sure."

She wrote down his name and smiled. At least that was one less employee to think about. Her first thought was to drag down Misao with her over those three nights but since Kenshin volunteered, it wasn't necessary to bother her friend anymore.

There planning went on for hours proofing, creating contingency and making sure everything is well organized by tomorrow.

They were both tired that they actually forgot that they were supposed to be at each other's throats and not the other way around. Maybe not forgot, they were just too tired to act the part of raging adversary at the moment.

At the gate Kaoru patiently waited for the cab she called few minutes ago. If she had known that she'll be going home at the wee hours of the night, she should have not left her car. Though she could have called Enishi and take him on the offer of car ride, she didn't need to disturb him in his sleep. The cab agency is trustworthy anyway.

Her phone vibrated and she dug her bag and answered. It was Kenshin.

"Kao, get in the car. I'll drop you."

Kaoru craned her neck and looked for Kenshin's car. She did see it but the driver was nowhere. Where was he anyway? Too tired to think, she walked towards the car and got herself in.

It was open. Maybe he was too tired, his mind had addled. Didn't he think that there could be carnappers just waiting for foolish car owners, similar to the likes of him?

She settled herself on the passenger seat and placed her bag on the floor underneath her. She looked at his car; it was blue and red in interiors. It confused her though because first, blue is contrast to red and second, she knew that his favorite color is red so why then did he indulge his car with some blues? Though confusing, the blue and red miraculously complement each other. She didn't know how but it just did.

After scanning his car, she looked for the button to lock the car. His car was fully automated so she couldn't just press the lock. She found it settled near the wheel. She stretched herself to reach the button when a picture clipped on the mirror fell. She pressed the button first before picking up the photo.

She gasped at the sight. It poked somewhere inside her or similar to that effect and somehow she understood him a little more, his ways, his actions. She looked at it again and smiled appreciatively.

The photo was taken years ago when Kenshin and Tomoe were still schoolmates. She was still thirteen or fourteen in the picture. She was holding a lollipop looking ungrateful sandwiched by Kenshin and Tomoe. Tomoe was smiling at the camera while Kenshin was wooing her to smile as well.

He kept it. That simple fact softened her.

He could have kept a picture of him and Tomoe but caringly he chose the one that has her in it. It may not mean the same to him but to her, it was rather kind and thoughtful of him. Maybe he really has treated her like a real sister more than he wanted to. At least she was enlightened why he did the things he did yesterday.

She clipped the picture back in place then sighed. An idea popped into her mind and hurriedly sought for her camera phone. When she had it in hand, she took a photo of the picture and saved it. She didn't have a copy of it so might as well have one for herself. She giggled like the fourteen-year old she used to be.

Kenshin pressed the button on his car keys to automatically open the locks of his car. He could have knocked at the door so Kaoru could open but apparently, Kaoru has dozed off and he didn't have the heart to wake her since it was him that caused her to go home so late.

He idly put the food he ordered for both of them then took out his camera and captured the sleeping Kao. He could laugh at the picture later. Imagine the raging-hysterical Kaoru Kamiya could actually be the serene-innocent angel resting on his passenger seat right now.

He went over the back and got his blanket to cover her. Then he drove quietly to her house.

Kaoru woke up on Kenshin's car. She looked around and saw Kenshin on the trunk. It appeared that they stopped on the road near her house. The same spot they walked the night before. She took a glimpse of the picture on the mirror, smiled and removed the blanket around her. She stole a sniff before putting it back. It smelled like him nothing commercial though, just the natural smell he usually carried.

She walked out of the car and headed towards Kenshin.

"Hey! You should have shaken me when we got here." She said softly trying not to disturb the sleeping world.

He held out the softdrinks to her. He was settled at the trunk of the car like some college-boy on a road trip. She sat on the trunk as well and let her back glide on the dashboard and look beyond the trees, beyond the light, beyond the dark. She just sipped the Sprite offered to her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He whispered then pretended to be busy peeling the wrapper of the sandwich.

She looked at him while sipping the drink before her shoulders started quaking trying hard not to laugh. She knew he was serious and she knew how hard it was for him to ask for apology but with the light playing on his features plus the reaction he was wearing, he looked like a desperate college-boy.

He noticed the quaking body beside him and squinted his eyes at her.

"I'm serious so stop laughing already."

"I'm sorry Ken-san, it's just that it's not like you saying sorry. Whatever are you sorry for anyway? Just curious if you're being sorry for the right thing."

He munched on his burger and poured on ketchup before answering.

"I was so out of line with my questions." He stated flatly.

She bit the sandwich as well and tipped her head higher looking at the night sky.

"Yep. You two were. What else?" She prompted him.

"What do you mean what else? That was the only sin I committed so help me God if you added and gravened it."

She didn't look at him but just sighed to the skies. Men! They are never going to admit what they did without a debate.

"Himura ---", she started. He noticed the change in the name and found it amusing. Ken-san was used if she feels respectful or cordial to him on the other hand, she calls him Himura if she feels challenged by him or angered. Tonight, she was merely challenged and that's not bad.

"--- you and Akira were intrusive yesterday and competing cruelly over who gets the best question that a protective brother-in-law to be could make. It was childish and callous of you to do that with my guest and to me."

He looked at her in disbelief. A part of him was competing with Akira, yes, but a bigger piece was really trying to protect Kaoru from Aoshi.

"I won't say sorry for that. God knows it wasn't a ruthless interrogation just for the male pride you think Akira and I engaged in."

It was her turn to look at him.

"It wasn't?"

He snorted and almost rolled his eyes.

"Of course it wasn't. I don't know about Akira but I was trying to protect you from Aoshi."

"Early in the afternoon? What did you think we were going to do anyway?"

He inched closer challenging her claims.

"Not because it was early in the afternoon you can justify that nothing is going to happen, Kao and besides, Aoshi, how saintly you have imagined him to be, is still a man."

She laughed at that, hard. Was he serious?

"What's funny?"

"Now I know why I opted for you for Tomoe." Then she laughed again.

He didn't understand her last line but he didn't want to ask as well. The name of Tomoe surfacing into their conversation isn't what he wanted. He would deal with Tomoe in his own way. The last time he asked her to help him was bad enough not because it didn't went the way he planned it to but they, Tomoe and him, have constantly used Kaoru in their favor. It was time to grow out of the notion that this used-to-be-little-girl-turned-lady will always be the sister Tomoe has placed in the tasks that should have been theirs, alone.

They let the silence grow and used it to eat their overdue dinner. The streetlight flickered off and instantly darkness filled them with only moonlight illuminating them.

She noticed and so did he.

They looked at each other then settled lazily looking at the moon.

"Do you really like Aoshi?"

Kaoru grunted. She realized that he used the darkness to his advantage.

"Well, there is nothing not to like about him."

He placed his hands beneath his head and closed his eyes.

"Don't you think his too old?"

Kaoru closed her eyes as well. Now it is pitch black and there was nothing to worry about. No facial reaction to see, no body language to interpret. It was just his words and tones against hers.

"I'm turning 20 and he is 24. That's not really a big age gap."

He shrugged but she didn't see. She just continued her explanation.

"He could be a year younger or two and people might still see him too old while some older people could see him too young."

She twined her foot and shifted to make herself more comfortable.

"That's probably right."

She nodded. He didn't see but he knew.

"Why are you so defensive of him anyway?" He continued to ask.

"He is nice and he is not doing anything to disprove that." She said quite flatly.

Unconsciously, Kenshin opened his eyes to observe the now-woman beside him and let himself memorize her features. He doesn't know why but if there was a little artistic blood in his veins, he could have drawn Kaoru under the moonlight. She was divine and innocent in her own rights.

He closed his eyes again.

"If I were to court you, wouldn't I seem too old?"

She breathed and snapped her brows. She knew he was not trying to endear himself to her. That'll be foolish. He was just trying to confuse her and maybe in the end he can insist that Aoshi is too old. Honest to god, it was a difficult question with a rather difficult answer to boot but the answer could only be one despite of it all.

"Yes. But ---"

He curiously opened his eyes to see how her face would express what she says.

"--- you are a different matter altogether. If you are not you, not Kenshin Kimura, the man Tomoe loves at least I think until now, the man who has protected me like I was his ward or something all those years, the man I have grown so accustomed to, with, then the answer could have probably been a 'No'."

He stared at her. Her answer staggered him. It was honest, too honest for his liking, though.

"Meaning if someone came to you six years your senior or more you wouldn't see him too old as long as it wasn't me?"

"Exactly."

That one word of confirmation offended him. Maybe now it is male pride or maybe it is something else but he did really felt offended, deprived and rejected.

He didn't like it or the feeling growing inside him so he nudged her and asked her to get inside.

Inside his car, he looked at the trunk, visualizing himself and Kaoru a while ago and glared. He turned the engine on, plucked the picture from the mirror and stocked it away.

He sped on and cursed.


	11. Chapter 11: Patience Wearing Thin

Disclaimers apply.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Patience Wearing Thin**

The 18th floor had a heavy aura the whole morning and Kaoru predicted that it might stretch until later that afternoon and further until the overtime and she hated it. She has been excited, tensed and exhilarated at the same time but she didn't think people, specifically Kenshin 'the ogre' Himura has to be edgy and cranky with strain from God-only-knows-what.

The two employees, at the start, have been very productive and helpful. They accomplished the Gantt chart with perfect timing and have been positive that they'll be able to finish even before the third night. That was until Himura entered the SSC office that everything tremendously changed. Everyone's face fell while Kaoru unwaveringly pour them compliments to cheer them up. Aoshi took note of this as well but he let his charge, Kamiya, took over. It would be a good training for her.

At around three, their progression rate dropped by thirty-five percent and gradually, they were beginning to miss their target hour by hour all because of the grumpy Himura.

Kenshin just sat behind his desk reviewing the little progress they were making detail by detail. It was evident to him that they didn't like his presence. It's just that this morning everything seems off, from the plates they handed, the proposals that he evaluated as 'half-assed' done, the very cheerful Kamiya, the skirt that Kamiya wore which was below the knees that hugged her thighs tightly, the stares Aoshi and Kamiya were exchanging and everything else within his sight. He recognized his demeanor but he did not dismiss it.

"What do you think we should do?" Aoshi whispered to Kaoru.

Kenshin saw this and it was duly noted.

They were standing by the photocopier waiting patiently for the five copies of the 10 page report for each member of their organized team.

Kaoru didn't leave her stare on the paper that was feeding.

"Does strangling him interest you because it does to me?" She said impassively. The chore of enlivening the team is taxing her and she could give up anytime soon.

"It does but I think that will cause more havoc than he is already doing." He continued arranging the papers as soon as it finished.

"I'll think of something. It's my fault after all, letting him inside the team. I don't know what got into me last night, maybe my mind has muddled. Geez!" She rolled her eyes then stomped her foot and walked away from Aoshi towards the desk of the ogre.

"Can you spare a minute?"

He briefly looked at her. She was wearing her hair on a bun but a few tendrils framed her face. His irritation grew.

"We are already behind schedule and a minute wasted will just lengthen the gap."

She turned her back to him and loudly commented.

"Yeah and that was all entirely your fault. Duh?"

He pretended not to hear but his face was starting to ache from all the scowling.

Kaoru clapped her hands to call the attention of two employees and Aoshi's. If Kenshin will listen so be it but she doesn't care, her new plan doesn't include him anyway.

She knelt down and placed her feet underneath her thighs so she could sit on the floor. She gave them blank papers while Aoshi distributed the report. Everybody settled on the floor while Kenshin decided just to snoop behind his desk straining his neck a little to see what Kaoru has planned this time.

Her tirade went on.

"Shura, you will conduct everything from the office. Keep me posted with each progress via phone or anything prompt. Then I'll give you instructions after every report. This way we can monitor if any process outside is done according to our client's demands. Also that way, any form of alteration can be made in little time. You can also have your peace there."

Kaoru marked her comment with a wink to Shura. Shura didn't mask her approving smile.

"Sou, you will make the proofing in the office as well. Since our graphic artists will be present until six, everything has to be proofed before that so we can submit it and hopefully head to the printing press before it closes."

Kaoru squinted her eyes and rolled her eyes gesturing the person behind her, then prodded.

"Of course, that is if our client will spare us the mood he is dragging us with."

Everybody shared a laugh. All except the victim.

"Aoshi, my apologies, but I have to tow you with me here in the ogre's lair."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes at her telling her to use proper decorum to the client even though they are familiar, but she didn't abide, instead she continued maligning the client.

"We'll take over everything from here so you two---" pointing at Shura and Sou "---can now peacefully go and be productive until the night. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

She beamed at them and said goodbye as if she was doomed for hell. Aoshi smirked at this while Kenshin grunted letting her hear that he does not approve of her slander. She didn't mind him.

After an hour, the pace still didn't increase because Kenshin was still proving to be difficult with his demands. He overlooks everything and seems to dislike them without objective.

Kenshin on the other hand was also drained and strained from his theatrics. He was bringing trouble to himself, to SSC, to the organized team and to Kaoru. He wanted to cease the mood but it wasn't something you wear one minute then shed afterwards. In truth, he needs a breath of fresh air.

He excused himself from Kaoru and Aoshi. He didn't care if Aoshi will do something to Kaoru at the moment, he knew that he was more toxic than anyone right now and he himself doesn't know why. He has been acting like this since last night.

He sipped coffee at the building's balcony trying to calm himself. What he didn't realize was that Kaoru, the cause of his distress, has followed him.

She snatched the mug from his fingers and set it on the table. Boldly, she pulled his hand and dragged him to the fire exit. Kenshin was dazed by this and was having trouble collecting his thoughts. What is she going to do now, play hysterical?

She stood a step higher on the stairs and let Kenshin stood at the base. She looked at him sternly and placed her hands on his shoulders so he wouldn't move from her grasp.

Kenshin challenged her stares and she did reciprocate it with enough contempt and distaste.

"I am advising you to retire for the evening."

He flinched at that but still didn't remove his eyes from her.

"Why?"

"Because you are ripping the project apart. It'd be wise if you leave the project to us, you can check it in the morning."

He snickered at her and devilishly gazed at her.

"So that was your plan after all. Are you trying to get Aoshi alone by that remark?"

That was low and she knew it. She could have slapped him or rolled her eyes but she didn't want to leave the stare.

"You are impossible. I thought yesterday night, I understood you a little but now I know better than confuse myself."

He walked a step closer and removed her hands on his shoulder.

"I am impossible, aren't I?"

She placed her hands on his shoulder once more.

"Oh come on! Stop this nonsense already. I'll help you with anything even with Tomoe if that's what's bothering you but please people, SSC, me, needs your help."

He remained passive.

"Oh god! Kenshin please. I want to help your company and I want my plan to work. You know I am in love with ---" she paused a little to catch her breath.

Kenshin's eyes grew big. First, it was because for the first time in his entire life she called him Kenshin which sounded very nicely and second, she was telling she was in love but with whom? With Aoshi? Please not. With him? He doesn't know how to react with that. One thing is for sure though, a pleading Kaoru can get anything she wants.

"--- the plan. This will be my first real task and I don't want to blow it. Please."

Kenshin saw the desperation in her plea. He sighed. He was relieve she wasn't in love with Aoshi. Then he scowled, why did he even think that Kaoru was in love with him? He must be going insane or stress could have been crippling up unto his brain.

Kaoru saw his scowls.

"Kenshin?"

He just stared. She said it again. He hoped he will hear it again, just once more and maybe his mood swing will go away.

"Kenshin?" She shook him. Then shook him hard again.

"Hey, Kenshin!"

Before he disgraces himself more, he turned back and opened the door of the fire exit.

"I'll be back after an hour. I'll try to be very accommodating this time. I promise."

Then he walked away.

She sighed and smiled and walked back to the office. At least he was still negotiable.

Kenshin fastened his seatbelt, secured his hair with a pony and rolled the windows down. He wanted to feel the air against his skin and drown himself until everything on his mind will be blown away by the wind. He sped on until the speedometer reads one-hundred eighty on the clean highway.

On impulse, he peeked at the mirror, the picture wasn't there, and so he cursed. He's going crazy for all the wrong reasons and what bothers him more is that those same reasons are unstoppable.

He swerved to the lower left corner of the road and screeched his tires for a u-turn without changing gears. Definitely, he's going mad. When he neared the uphill he stopped abruptly causing a sudden back and forth movement. He breathed hardly before stopping over to the nearest gasoline station.

If there was anything that's so vivid in his mind right now, it would be the hysterical raven-haired. Her, calling him Kenshin that sounded too nice for his preference. Her, rolling her eyes. Her, having a fit. Her, crying and trying hard not to shed more tears than necessary. Her, sighing and pouting. Her and that skirt that hugged her thighs tightly. Her and that soft tendrils framing her face. Her sleeping in his car like some innocent chit. Her and her closed eyes with so many emotions under the moonlight on his car hood. Her and the picture taken years ago.

It's horrible. He was horrible. Maybe he just misses Tomoe. Tomoe could be the answer behind all these. In some ways, they were alike. Kaoru's hair is blue black while Tomoe's is dark violet and blues and violets are in the same family. Also, both women are sporting bangs, though Tomoe's are collected in the middle and Kaoru's are parted in the center and laid on each side, they are quite similar. That was where his analysis has taken him so far. Kaoru is just a replica of Tomoe, only younger. Guys want younger girls, right? Maybe that is why she was catching his attention and nothing more.

With that he drove back to the office. He knows what to do now.

The evening ended swiftly and the trio managed to recover the lost time. Kaoru handled operation plans for the exhibit frequently calling the events manager SSC has hired. Aoshi, on the other hand, accumulated the marketing collaterals and supplemented all the marketing materials for tomorrows proofing and compiling. Kenshin isolated himself in the corner of the office, checking and evaluating everything from the materials to the event necessities.

In the end, Kaoru was tired.

So was Aoshi.

But Kenshin, he was drained.

--And Kaoru noticed this, so he declined Aoshi's offer of car ride and idly waited until Kenshin finished up.

She sat unceremoniously over the sofa across the frosted divider of Kenshin's office. The room was scarcely lit and it's hard to peek at Kenshin's profile through the screen. His brows are furrowed and he was constantly massaging his temples while clearing his table. This is the Kenshin that Tomoe has loved, the Kenshin that she, Kaoru, has known to be – " The serious side of Mr. Kenshin Himura", a man that can get everything he wants. Unbelievably, with his concentration, they do not need the overtime tomorrow, truly, he is the only one who can make or break a project.

"Oi, baka Ken-san!" she called out.

Kenshin, with bangs covering almost all his face looked at her with tiredness painted all over his face. She wasn't sure if all the stress apparent in him is all work related. She wanted to help but doesn't know how.

"I'm almost finish, what do you want Kao?"

She stood up and collected some of the papers he was carrying and he eyed her on this.

"I'm trying to be a gentle lady here so quit the face", then she beamed and suddenly remembered to ask.

"Where's your car keys Ken-san?"

Kenshin, feeling tired just handed it to her.

"Just go to the main entrance wait for me there." She winked then hurried to the elevator leaving a very stunned Kenshin. Whatever in heavens name was Kaoru's upto anyway? She was acting like she had a ton of energy still stocked up.

At the main entrance, Kenshin's phone rang and he answered it.

"Ken-san, get in the car." Just that and she hang up.

He saw his car but the driver was not anywhere. Was she trying to reenact their scene last night? Or was she trying to deliberately try to get his car stolen? It's better to assume the later, knowing Kaoru.

When he went in, he saw a small cake placed gently on the dashboard, a candle in the middle and a card saying: Well done boss! And when he looked up, saw Kaoru smiling gleefully at him. Since he was seated at the driver's seat, Kaoru dragged her out and hauled him to the passenger's seat.

"I'll drive." She said with a wink.

She drove his car to her home because the belligerent Kenshin would not hear of her dropping him to his home and letting her get a cab ride. It violates his rule of gentleman's code, or so he said. The ride was silent just enjoying the scenery, the presence of each other and the unspoken camaraderie they seem to have formed. Though none of them would have admitted it blatantly, they kind of expect it to one another.

The car stopped at their usual hang out just meters away from Kamiya residence. They settled to the hood of the car with the small cake and two bottled waters in between them. Kaoru gave the cake more for gratitude than congratulations. The effort he gave after the tantrums subsided was shocking in a positive way. They hardly scraped by and it was all because of him, as in all, because he did both the downfall and the uphill of the entire day's proceedings.

Kaoru opened the bottled water and looked at Kenshin.

"Oi, Ken-san, can I ask you something?"

Kenshin just sat parallel to the hoods length dividing the cake into two for them to share.

"Fire ahead."

"Was it because of Tomoe?"

"What is?"

Kaoru picked up the fork and sliced a part, then replied, "--- the tantrums", before taking the piece to her mouth.

"Partially, I guess." His reply was a little vague in truth but at least he wasn't lying. He ate a part of the cake as well.

"I see." She frowned and he saw it. Curious to the reaction, he asked.

"Why the frown?"

Then she looked at him letting him read the "duh?" written all over his face. He didn't read it though so she explained.

"Well, it's your fault. You've been busily putting your nose on your business and totally neglected her. If you want her back don't you think you've got to do a lot of wooing than you used to?"

He snorted. The kid-turned-woman can rant alright but he didn't need it right now.

"I am the offended party. Don't you think I should be wooed as well?"

Kaoru snickered. He was being a dumb-ass.

"Haven't you settled that the last time at our garden?"

"Well yes but I was hopeful she would at least text me, call me or something."

She rolled her eyes before taking the fork out of her mouth.

"If you have male pride, we have one too. Give also the fact that she is not entirely sure of what your reaction might be. You know Tomoe."

He kept silent. He didn't want to talk about Tomoe especially with Kaoru and if ever he wanted to, he could have yanked Sano, his best friend he doesn't see often, out of the club, get him sober, talk then get him drunk again.

"Kao, I'd find away but right now I'm trying to settle things myself. I'm growing confused over everything."

He didn't want to end the conversation so abruptly than necessary but he didn't want to delve into grounds he doesn't want to tread either. They ate until the last bite was taken and stuffed themselves with water. Kaoru tidied the hood and placed everything inside the original package of the cake. She jumped to the ground and headed to the rubbish bin near the streetlamp. He walked with her.

With that done, Kaoru walked inside the house and waved Kenshin goodbye.

Enishi, standing at the doorway looked Kaoru over. He doesn't know what's happening but he's sure to find out.

Kaoru turned to the door and saw Enishi idly leaning against the doorframe.

"Still up?" Kaoru asked.

"Apparently", came a curt reply from Enishi who was still looking at the driveway where Kenshin was maneuvering his car.

"Can't sleep?" She asked again only this time leaning to the other doorframe, imitating Enishi.

"Nah. Just thought that I should see why you're going home so late."

She pouted then rolled her eyes.

"That's farce speaking."

She waved at him then came inside the house. Enishi followed and so did his questions.

"Are you two hooking up?"

She didn't stop but went to the kitchen and prepared tea.

"No. He's very much smitten with your sister I suppose."

He settled on the dining and propped his chin with his fist.

"Hmmm. Then are you trying to outsmart me with our deal and bridge Tomoe and that guy? You know I'll get your car with this Kao."

"Don't pull your horses up just yet Enishi. Not yet."

"If you say so but still, I don't want you hanging out with him more than necessary."

She sipped the now ready tea.

"Why?" 

"Because…"

She titled her head and furrowed her brows in question.

"Just because…." After that last remark Enishi went upstairs and left her to tend on her own. It was startling that Enishi would care. Was he trying to be a brother now? She doesn't seem to think so but it wasn't a repulsive thought either.

She sipped the tea down then headed to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: The Power of Mind

(Puma) – I really think your right. Do you know any beta-reader? Thanks.

Miniwoo & flaming-amber – thanks for reading! Hope you'll like this one.

Disclaimer applies.

**CHAPTER 12: The Power of Mind**

I turned and tumbled over my bedding. Of all the night that I have to be sick, why does it have to be tonight? I checked the thermometer in my mouth and looked at the clock. The party should start any minute now. Urgh! And I was supposed to be recognized for my first project. I ran down towards the kitchen and boiled some water, if there was anything abrupt that can be done to soothe myself a little, I would. God! This was SSC's and SNS' plaque for Christ's sake. I had to be there--- NEEDED to be there.

Yesterday without Kenshin within the premises of SSC was a boring long day. It was all work and zero entertainment at all. There were no pointless scrutiny in our work, no misplaced angers shot, no mood swings and definitely no tantrums. Aoshi was the perfect superior and I was the diligent second-in-command. It was all rush but it was definitely worth it except for the aftermath fever the stress gave me.

I tapped my foot as I impatiently wait for the water. Tomoe and Enishi should have arrived at the hotel right now. Enishi with his white tux escorting the purple maiden Tomoe would have been a sight to behold and I wish I could have been there with them. Tomoe would be representing the stewardesses of their company and so Enishi offered to be her escort. It was a relief of course. I mean, Akira would definitely create an issue as well as Kenshin.

As soon as the water boiled, I went to the bathroom and let the steam course through me as I bathe. This should at least give me an hour of relief before I went back to being sick.

------------------------------

At the hotel.

The light lit the glorious staircase and polished marble floor. Everybody was exuding elegance and practiced poised from the lowest personnel up to the highest ranking position of every company representatives. Who can blame them? Tonight was the famous annual exhibit of SSC, a world renowned transportation company. Add up the fact that SNS, a very prestigious advertising/marketing company has been included to their long list of guests. To make it grander than it already was, they would be introducing the newest cruises and ships that would be made available to the public for summer 2008. Let's just say that press people would be squeezing their way in just to get the finest photographs for their broadsheets.

By eight o' clock sharp, the program started, the bar was opened, party food was served all over the place and names were dropped by event coordinators here and there for the attendance check of participants and awardees for the night. Everybody was excited except for five people.

Misao Makimachi wore a yellow tube dress that stopped below the knees. She was a would-be stand in for Kaoru Kamiya if all her efforts in temporarily getting well failed. Enishi Yukishiro wore a white tux slightly exposing his toned chest with a black choker with Chinese character pendant. He was the fidgeting step-brother who was dosing himself with cocktail drinks to calm his nerves. Tomoe Yukishiro wore a plum long dress matching a silver peep toe. She was the tensed step-sister who obligingly made up excuses to fill in the roaming event coordinators. Aoshi Shinomori sported a handsome black tuxedo and a tie. He was the busy superior who was taking a glimpse on the entrance now and then while double checking all the output of SNS. Kenshin Himura was dressed in black tuxedo and a tie, the same as Aoshi, with his hair tied in low ponytail. He was the client of SNS who will be awarding Kaoru. He was half patiently waiting for Kaoru on the driveway, idly walking to and fro.

Out of the five, the last one has the most troubled nerves by the moment. Not sure why though, maybe it was because she has an important part in the program but then again Kenshin was acting more like a stood up boyfriend than a waiting manager. He didn't know why Kaoru was absent or tardy for this important event she had wished and pleaded to come true. If there was anyone who would be worried sick and dying just to see the event, that would be Kaoru.

--------------------------------------------------

At Kamiya house…

Kaoru opted for a nude style makeup. Though honestly, it was a "no-no" according to a fashion magazine for an evening event, she has no choice but go for any fast do. She let her hair down, trimmed her bangs a little, put it on the side and just placed a diamond necklace and she's good to go. She looked at the mirror one more time and pasted a weak smile. Maybe she wouldn't be able to steal any hearts for the evening with her do, but at least, she's presentable enough to receive an outstanding award and be recognized and that's enough for her. She changed the weak smile for a bright smile. "Definitely presentable", she thought. She snatched her tote bag and ran outside towards her car.

------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin looked at his watch while portraying the domestic task of greeting visitors. Did his last conversation with Kaoru ended wrongly in her taste that she decided not to come? That was not going to happen. She wouldn't care in the least for any arguments. This is after all her long awaited event.

After an hour or so of waiting, an event coordinator asked Kenshin to go inside for the awarding ceremony. Kenshin sighed and looked one last time to the driveway. Maybe there would be next time for Kaoru but sadly though, he wouldn't be the one to give it her.

It was already five minutes to nine. If Kaoru wouldn't appear at eight Kenshin would have to announce the award and let Misao receive the plaque. He couldn't hold the awarding anymore, more elaborate awards are bound to be proclaimed latest and Kaoru's award has to be said.

He glanced at the two entrances and rubbed his sweating palms to his thighs. Three more minutes he thought before reading another award and plastered an elegant unworried smile.

Two more minutes, the clock said after the award has been received.

Kenshin asked the awardee to say a few words. He was vying time.

On the driveway, Kaoru asked for valet service and gave her car keys. At the reception, she asked for the second entrance and the lady pointed her directions. The second entrance would not draw that much attention right? At least she could save face at her tardiness and attire. She was after all, too common.

One minute more, moved the hand of the clock.

Kaoru went up the stairs hurriedly dismissing the long wait for the elevator lift. Good thing she decided not to wear a long gown or else drag more time. She almost ran the steps until she saw the label SNS and SSC. She took large steps and opened the door.

She was blinded by all the lights and glitters until she heard the voice.

Kenshin was trying to describe how the plaque of appreciation was bestowed to the recipient. His introduction, because he was trying to lengthen it, came out as a speech.

"In all honesty, this award is not so elaborate as to hold this until this late but this certain lady really deserves this." He started telling. All the audience was silenced because of this. Truly, no plaque of appreciation has ever been given so much attention such as this. So, everyone was all ears.

"In my years of managing external projects for SSC, I have never been acquainted with an intern who can certainly scold a client to bring him back to his senses. " Kenshin snickered at the memory. He remembered all too well how Kaoru dragged her to the fire escape. The audience took the statement as a joke and laughed. He joined them then continued.

Kaoru, having heard this looked at the speakers and sought for the stage until her eyes found a red hair in black tuxedo holding the microphone entertaining the crowd rather than awarding the plaque. She just stood and wanted to hear the rest.

"She has focus and authority." He paused a little and snickered.

"Ladies and gentlemen let me rephrase that so you could have a better view of the lady. She WAS focus and authority. She was the brain behind this strategy. She was also the muscle that's for sure."

Everybody laughed. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"She was only an intern in SNS yet she did something more than SNS expected from her. SNS found potential, while I discovered … "

Kenshin instinctively looked up then forgot what he was about to say next. His sight stole what his lips were about to utter. He saw a lady clad in black tube dress that hugged her slim waist showing her enticingly shapely legs and an exquisite sliver wedged shoes. She let her raven hair down and just clutched a tote.

'Finally', he thought.

The crowd curiously looked at the top step of the stairs and applauded.

Kaoru blushed and snickered before signaling Kenshin to proceed with the compliments. Kenshin got the unspoken hint and held the microphone again and caught were he left off.

"I discovered that there were too many discoveries yet undiscovered for this lady."

Kaoru went up the stage and received the plaque. She started bowing and shaking hands with all the lined up representatives on stage. Then there was Aoshi who smiled and embraced her.

"Congratulations, Kao. After this, you can get a sick leave for a week. "

Kaoru laughed.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Then there was Kenshin. He hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheek. She was shocked but she was able to redeem herself right after.

Kenshin placed a hand on her back and guided her to the podium then whispered something before her little speech.

"I'm going to get a heart failure one of these days."

She didn't understand this yet she smiled at him gratefully. For all she knew, it could be just another wise crack from him because she arrived late.

She breathed and started, "Since Himura-san has given enough introductory, I would just like to say thank you to everybody, SSC and SNS. I am truly humbled and I believe that's all I could say. The plaque took my senses away in awe."

Then the awarding continued.

Kaoru introduced Misao to Sou, Shura and Aoshi. She told her that these were the people she worked with. Misao happily commented about the work and praised them for the good job. After they were introduced, Kaoru excused herself and searched for her siblings. She didn't have to concern herself with Misao because if there was one person who has excellent skills, that would be her.

Enishi and Tomoe were seated on Table 24 with Akira. She smiled at them aware that Kenshin was obviously absent from the usual foursome they used to form.

Enishi stood as soon she saw Kaoru and assisted her to the seat right next to him.

"Are you ok Kao? Has your fever subsided?"

"I'll just stay for a little while."

Enishi pulled the chair and let Kaoru sit.

"I'll drive you home."

Tomoe interjected the conversation and second Enishi's idea. But Kaoru opposed this knowing that it was pointless to end the lovely night when she can still drive herself home and let them be. As usual, Kaoru gained their approval.

"Have you seen Kenshin, Tomoe?"

"Yes. But just on the stage."

"He hasn't come to you yet?"

"No. maybe he's busy with guests."

"Yes, maybe."

Enishi moved his chair near Kaoru's and whispered.

"Why? Miss him already?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and feigned disgust.

"No. But I am not ready to give up my car just yet. My rooster cannot lax especially with this kind of event."

She breathed and cursed, "Stupid!" It was a remark directed to Enishi, to kenshin and to herself.

The clock stroked twelve. Kaoru decided to take leave and said farewells. She still hasn't seen Kenshin after the awards. Maybe she could just thank him tomorrow if she would feel better.

She walked out of the ballroom area and headed towards the driveway to ask for the valet.

"Ma'am, your car is on its way."

"Thank you"

Kaoru was about to round the car and made her way towards the driver's seat when out of the blue, Kenshin opened the door of the passenger's seat and guided Kaoru in.

Kaoru just obeyed without any second thoughts at all. The night almost drained all her energy and a power struggle at the moment wouldn't be necessary.

Kenshin started the engine and sped on.

"So, where does the lovely lady want to go?" Kenshin started.

"Just home, Kenshin." Kaoru replied. She let her head lean against the window and closed her eyes. Kenshin noticed this and stopped the car for a while.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?"

He stretched himself to feel Kaoru's forehead. It wasn't blazing hot but it was hot enough to draw concern from him.

"You're sick! Do you want to get something, medicine maybe?"

Kaoru didn't open her eyes but wiggled her head in negation.

"I see."

Kenshin went out of the car and opened Kaoru's door a little to catch the falling head leaning against it. He lowered himself and let Kaoru's head drop on his shoulders as he tried to blindly look for the lever to push the seat down and let her lie down.

She was a sight to behold. He must have been blind not to notice how she grew up to be this lady he was becoming aware of just now. He smiled at the idea and thought guiltily how her legs have attracted the crowd and him as she walked down the stairs. He would have scolded them to stop looking but he was too busy admiring them as well. He has to admit that he admires the chit and she pulled off the attire and the posture whole night even though she was sick.

Kenshin went back in the car and restarted the engine. He turned the light of the car on so he could continue to look for Kaoru in case her disposition worsens.

Kaoru lied on her right and drew her knees up curling on the seat causing her dress to pull up exposing more of her thighs than necessary. Kenshin took a glimpse at the commotion just to check. He saw her profile then he looked a little further down and saw her legs. He turned away from the sight but he took a second good look before focusing to the road again.

"Goddammit!" He cursed.

Kenshin, annoyed at Kaoru for making him feel like it was the first time he saw a pair of legs, stopped and got the blanket from the backseat then went over to Kaoru's side and hauled it to cover her.

When he returned to his seat, he breathed again and made a last look at Kaoru. She could kill him. Honest to God, she can, even in her sleep. Now that she was covered, he can now focus on the road, right? Her legs could be a lethal weapon if she knew how to use it. He has to stay focus or get them killed.

After a few minutes, Kaoru turned to her right. She subconsciously placed her hair to the side then returned to sleep.

Because of the movement, Kenshin wanted to look towards her direction but was afraid that she could be exposing other parts this time. He slowed down a bit then turned his head slowly. He looked down first then sighed.

'Thank God, she's still covered!' He thought.

He let his eyes move upwards then he swallowed. Kaoru, with her hair placed on the side, was showing her nape down her back below the shoulder blades, quite a sight for Kenshin.

"Oh hell!" He cursed again. He stopped again then leaned over Kaoru to drag the blanket all over her. He also tucked the ends of the blanket to her sides so that whatever movement she would be making, the blanket would be kept in place.

After that, he continued driving towards Kaoru's home while cursing every so often when images of her came to mind.

Kaoru felt her chest heaving struggling for air. She was lacking air. Was it a dream? She wasn't sure but it really felt like another minute more and she could die of suffocation. Aside from that, she couldn't move. It was like she was encased in something and she was having a really hard time getting out. She used her hands to look for any opening. Thank heavens there was. She tore the material open then inhaled deeply and quickly tried to catch her breath.

She breathed in and out like there was air shortage. Then, she looked around to get the whole point of her near death situation. Since Kenshin was the only person beside her who was still driving, she realized it was him who made an attempt on her life.

"Were you trying to kill me?" She said in between breaths.

Kenshin surprised at the sudden sound looked at her.

She was sweating all over. Her hair was damp wet and there was sweat coursing from her neck down to somewhere he wouldn't want to have a glimpse of. He looked at her face abruptly then turned his attention back on the road.

"Are you trying to kill us, getting my attention like that?" He retorted.

"Why did you mummify me with blanket?" She asked again, continuing her previous question dismissing Kenshin's.

"You were too exposed for a sick person, Kaoru." He said annoyed.

"But you didn't have to tuck me that tightly, I could have died of suffocation and still you wouldn't have known. Did you even see that I moved?"

Kenshin nudged Kaoru's leg that was jamming the gears then shifted to a slower pace. They were already near her home, about a few blocks away.

"I didn't" he replied then whispered, "—that was the whole point."

Kaoru let the matter drop. Whatever his reason was, maybe he thought that was the best solution.

Kaoru detangled herself from the blanket before reclining to the car seat again. She turned to her left to look at Kenshin. Kenshin let his neck rest on the head rest and closed his eyes. Without Kaoru's knowledge, Kenshin was praying so hard that she'd enter the house quickly or bare the uncomfortable feeling he was having in her presence right this moment with her attire and disposition. He was also reminding himself of several codes of conduct a gentleman should do lest he forgot.

"Kenshin", she called. He kept his eyes closed but he shot his brows upwards to let her know that he was listening.

She rummaged her tote and picked her cellphone up. She decided to take a picture of him. It would be a nice souvenir for such a big occasion. She smiled inwardly before taking the shot. She saved the picture under the filename, 'A handsome wreck'.

"Kenshin", she called again. This time she wanted him to look at the camera and smile. He didn't budge.

"Oi, Kenshin!" This time, she called more forceful. Kenshin still didn't move.

Kaoru straightened up and put her face near Kenshin and stopped right besides his ear then shouted.

"HI-MU-RA!"

Kenshin abruptly opened her eyes and looked at the figure which was only an inch away from him when the flash suddenly flickered and a shutter sound was heard.

Kaoru cracked a laugh while lounging herself back to the seat.

"That wasn't fair." He hissed seriously.

Kenshin pulled his cellphone treating it like a pistol and shoot the evading Kaoru. He continued to shoot until the memory card could not hold enough. They teased each other endlessly until Kenshin remembered that his opponent wasn't feeling well a while ago. He backed down and sat upright holding the wheel focusing his eyes on Kamiya residence.

"Kaoru, congratulations!"

Kaoru took another picture. Kenshin snatched the phone from her hands and scolded her to stop.

"You're not feeling well, Kao, that's enough."

Kaoru mimicked Kenshin and sat up straight two hands holding the car seat and eyes on Kamiya residence.

"Do you believe in power of mind?"

"I'm not sure.."

Kaoru sighed and smiled.

"I do. I was so sick hours ago but I wanted this so much that I magically got well for at least tonight."

"That does not even come near to the illustrious definition of power of mind Kaoru."

"I know."

Kenshin snickered.

"Did you know that power of mind, when practiced by more number of people thinking of one intention becomes more powerful?"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin in confusion. He treated her silence as a "no". So he continued.

"I experienced it. We did actually."

"We did?" Kenshin still didn't look at Kaoru.

"We did. You wanted so much to come and you thought of it until you felt your fever dissipating gradually. I wanted you to come. I thought of it so much that I waited for you at the driveway and vied for time so you could receive it personally---"

Kenshin looked at her this time and grinned.

"--- and you did."

A string in her heart was plucked. If Kenshin thought that he was just telling her about the power of mind, he was dead wrong, he was revealing too much than he intended to.

"You waited for me at the driveway?" She countered.

"What?"

"Until what time did you wait for me? What if I didn't come?" She supplied another question.

Kenshin grew alarmed. He said too much than he wanted to and now he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I waited until about eight." 

"From what time?"

"I forgot", he said agitatedly.

"From what time?" Kaoru persisted.

"Ok, from seven or seven-thirty. I'm not sure."

"Of course not. If you were waiting for me, you definitely knew the time. So, what time?"

"Six-thirty."

Kaoru backed a little and looked at him. He was telling the truth, she thought.

"Did you really hold the awarding like you said on your little speech?" Her brows furrowed at this. She knew the answer in that but she had to hear, she needed to hear. She was guilty and really touched and felt something different she didn't know how to explain.

"You heard it, Kao. I know you did." Kenshin defeatedly said.

Kaoru looked at him, tried to read him but she can't. She wasn't like Aoshi who can read her and Kenshin wasn't like her who was too damn easy to read. Then, she looked at the road.

She blinked once. Then twice.

Kenshin, knowing she was getting confused, enlightened her.

"You're too special, Kao. I will always care like I used to or maybe even more. I will always protect you and I'll always try to make your plight a little easier if I can. "

Kaoru's eyes were growing misty. If he was someone who was trying to court her, she could have fallen for him right then and there.

"I'll always try to make your wishes come true, power of mind or not, huge or little, even I'm not with Tomoe anymore."

He said with finality. He stopped looking at Kaoru. Her reactions are too transparent that he might read something he wasn't sure he could handle at the moment.

Kaoru, on the other hand, was blown away then shattered into pieces. Was she trying to put colors on his statement before? Because she definitely thought it was the same "wooing" her sister deserved and she could have blushed at Kenshin's statement if he just dropped the last line about her sister.

Kaoru looked at their home and placated the matter.

She definitely read it wrongly. The fever should have done it. She tried to feel her forehead. In reality, she was feeling better than ever. She was wide awake and alert. She was too keen at the moment yet she was confused by all of these.

But he said something about "even I'm not with Tomoe anymore" and he did look forlorn. Was he trying to woo me, and then maybe tomorrow it would be Enishi? Then maybe after all of it, it would be the time for Tomoe? Urgh!

"Kenshin, thank you. Let me just think thoroughly."

Kenshin turned to her assessing what she was trying to say.

"I'll help you. I promise."

With that she walked out of her car and ran towards the house. She was not sure but she ended up crying herself to sleep.

---------------------

Unknown to the two, Enishi was standing near the car for minutes just watching them. He has left the hotel after a few minutes that Kaoru has gone and let Akira spend the evening with Tomoe with the condition of taking her home at twelve.


	13. Chapter 13: Complicated

CHAPTER 13: COMPLICATED

"_I'll always try to make your wishes come true, power of mind or not, huge or little, even I'm not with Tomoe anymore."_

"_You're too special, Kao. I will always care like I used to or maybe even more. I will always protect you and I'll always try to make your plight a little easier if I can."_

Kaoru rolled over to the other side of her bed wrapping herself with the quilt. Kenshin's words last night were bugging her tremendously. They were vague enough to trigger some emotions within her and were blurry enough to confuse her of his real intentions and motives in saying such things. It wasn't like he could rouse emotions within her but the thought of making a pass at her was indecent and unfair. At least that was she was telling herself.

_RRRiiiinnngggg … … …RRiiinnnnggggg…._

_Sorry we are unable to answer right now please leave your essentials after the beep. Thank you…._

_Tooootttttt_

"Good morning Kao. Misao, here. Please find yourself a suitable nice little semi-formal dress for a certain occasion made by your sister. We'll wait for you at Raddison's. Oh, and try to dress down a little bit, I wouldn't want you enticing a guy named Aoshi too much… I was kind of trying to grab the guy for myself, Kao. Love yah. "

Kaoru looked sternly at the phone. What was the 'certain' occasion and was Misao hooking up with Aoshi?

------------------------

Kaoru looked at herself in the mirror. If there was anything she least wanted, it would be dressing up and seeing Tomoe, Enishi, and Kenshin, both of which she was about to do. She rummaged her closet and tried to find something decent. There was a decent little black dress which seemed fit only if the occasion wasn't for her sister. Black was too gloomy and drab. She looked around more and saw a lacy, high-neck, off-white dress that ends on the knees. She wore it and matched it with a pair of black 2-inch heeled shoes and put her hair on a bun --- A perfect picture of a trying to be prim and proper little Kaoru.

-------------------

The Raddison's Hotel was a nice structure to behold, elegant and good ambience but as to why choose such an elaborate venue to this extent was somehow still a mystery to her.

"May I help you Ma'am?" the receptionist gladly asked.

"Yes, of course. Where can I find Miss Tomoe Yukishiro?" Kaoru asked as she consciously tucked a stray hair behind her ears.

There were a lot of elites in the lobby, not as if she was not accustomed to the class, in fact, they were trained to entertain these type of people. But she really preferred not to socialize today.

"They are in the restaurant in the Mezzanine, Ma'am."

"Thank you."

Kaoru made her way to restaurant and found Akira, Tomoe, Enishi, Misao and Aoshi. She was not dismayed because a certain redhead was missing but she was curious as to why he wasn't there. He's been with them all those years and not seeing seemed off.

Kaoru craned her neck but she really couldn't find him instead she saw Misao, arms hooked with Aoshi and the other hand waving at her.

"Kao, here!" Misao waved at her and signaled her to join lunch.

"So, what do we have here? Are we celebrating something?"

All of them looked at her surprisingly.

"What? Am I missing something?"

Enishi placed his arm around her shoulder and guided her to her seat. The table was reserved for eight people and she noticed it.

"Are we waiting for anyone else? I mean the table is for eight, right and what's the occasion? Don't tell me you and Akira is getting engaged?"

Kaoru pointed to Tomoe and Akira. Tomoe blushed and Akira just smiled widely but denied the accusation.

"Well, Kenshin's coming and another one who's interested in giving you a work right after graduation. No offense Aoshi-kun but this one is the topmost dream for us." Misao supplied. Aoshi just shrugged silently taking note of the suffix _–kun­ _Misao added to his name.

"Ok, so aren't you going to tell me the occasion or what?"

"Silly Kao still haven't got it." Enishi teased. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"We are celebrating your award you got last night Kao." Aoshi told her.

"That's mighty nice, I mean Raddison's? Don't tell I'm paying for all of these?" Kao squinted at each one of them. They just smiled knowingly.

-------------------

At the reception hall, two men, strikingly similar yet remarkably different waited for the location of Miss Yukishiro. The first one was sporting a reddish hair while the other a bluish one. When they found out that they were looking for the same person, that was the only time they noticed each other and the feeling so achingly familiar.

Years ago, Kenshin was a household face in the Kamiya residence and Seta Soujiro was the annoying boy best friend of the Kamiya brat. Now, seeing each other again brought back the same annoyance.

"What are you doing here, Seta?"

Kenshin asked not bothering to look at the boy with the same height as him.

Soujiro didn't bother looking or replying. He just went straight to the Mezzanine as soon as he got hold of the information. Kenshin beat him to the task and went there as quickly as possible.

---------------------

Kaoru's head traveled from Misao and Aoshi's little talk to Enishi to Tomoe and Akira. But something troubled her. It might be Kenshin or might be the surprise guest, she didn't know.

The elevator where she came from awhile ago rang and opened. This caught her attention and she instinctively looked at it and saw Kenshin. He was wearing a nice white pin stripped long sleeves with his hair put high up in a pony clashing magnificently with his hair. Kenshin instantly saw Kaoru and let his eyes stare openly in admiration. Kaoru noted this and grew conscious spying if someone was seeing the scene. Thank God, the ever omnipotent Enishi was busy talking with Misao and Aoshi with business matters. Kenshin held her stare and motioned her to react in his presence. Kaoru grunted at this and rolled her eyes but gave him a smile and shot her brows. Kenshin smiled as well and looked up bashfully because of this little scene. He was acting like a love struck school boy.

Kaoru looked up again but instead of looking to Kenshin, a figure behind him caught her attention. He was almost the same as Kenshin in built and in aura. She stood up and craned her neck before plastering the most beautiful smile she could ever make.

Enishi curiously looked as to what has transpired to get such a reaction from Kaoru. From there seats, they could only see Kenshin and it somehow caused speculations from them. Why the hell would she be so glad to see Himura, right?

Kaoru stood up and hurriedly paced the hall like a jumping 12-year old kid who was about to get her gift. She was excited alright. Seta was his first brother, first best friend. What she didn't have at that time, Seta-kun supplied. He was an instant family at that time.

Everybody watched the scene unfolding upon them. Was Kaoru going to give an exaggerated welcome for Kenshin?

"SETA-KUN!" she hugged Soujiro tightly as he twirled her around. Kenshin walked past them in dismay. He was after all left unnoticed and was nudged to the side like a trash.

------------------------------

They settled at their respective places with Kaoru in between the males. Aoshi and Misao talked endlessly though for the most part of the conversation, it was really Misao who was doing the talking. Tomoe and Akira also busied themselves with the food, sweet comments and career conversations while Enishi popped up on the two groups or teased Kao endlessly.

"Kao-chan, I missed you!" Soujiro whispered to Kao.

"I missed you to! Are you staying for good?"

Kenshin attacked his food while Kaoru and Soujiro played the whisper-me-sweet-nothings-then-giggle-or-laugh game. As he observed the two, it dawned on him that the two almost match each others' attributes, what with Soujiro having this tint of blue hair with Kao having just a darker hue and the smiles. It was like they were soulmates. But of course, Kenshin would have to erase the last thought. Soulmates? What are they high school?

Kenshin was interrupted with his thoughts when Soujiro got their attention.

"Guys, you see, I prepared this very meal for the lovely lady sitting beside me." Soujiro started. Kaoru just smiled and blushed a little.

"I know she has a lot of offers coming her way but I would like to give her another."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow on this. What offer was he talking about now? If it was going to be a proposal, as in marriage proposal, this boy has got to be kidding him and the lot of Kaoru's family. The "boy" didn't even look like he could raise a family.

"Kao ---" He looked at her and offered a hand so she could stand beside him while he announces the offer.

"--- Rockport London is offering you a job as marketing director with free accommodation, a car, and a huge pay."

Kaoru smiled and covered her mouth that was forming an "O" in awe.

"That's not all, they are going to finance everything from ticket to the smallest bill you have just so you can get there."

Kaoru hugged Soujiro. Everybody applauded the wonderful news. Kaoru deserved it. She has worked extremely hard for this and her passion was unlimited for her career. Everybody stood and hugged her one by one and gave her sound advices until it was Kenshin's turn.

Kaoru just stood there smiling and waiting for the hug to arrive. Kenshin walked towards her and hugged her.

"We need to talk." He whispered then grabbed her hand without waiting for her response. Everybody stood idly watching them disappear from the table. They kind of knew that Kenshin has helped a lot in her success. Overtime, they became closer and probably, Kenshin would want to enlighten her.

-------------------

Kenshin and Kaoru arrived at the balcony.

"Kao, you know you have to really think about this, right?"

Kaoru settled her elbows with her back on the railing while Kenshin positioned his forearms to the metal facing the balcony view.

Kaoru smiled dreamily.

"Of course and I thought already about it. I'm going to accept it. I think my family, Misao, Aoshi and you will be proud of me with this."

Kenshin looked at her.

"What about your family? Do you want to leave them behind when you are just beginning to be whole again? Isn't your family your first option in everything? Why the change?"

Kaoru glared at Kenshin.

"Do you think I'm being selfish Kenshin?"

He sighed and moved his head.

"No. But I thought the decision has something to do with Soujiro."

Kaoru breathed and tilted her head upward.

"It kind of had to do with him." She said with finality without wanting to explain more than necessary. Anyway, Kenshin doesn't have to know everything.

Kenshin mimicked her position and looked upwards as well, not really looking at anything. It just that they were used talking without really looking at each other, like how they share evening moments on the hood of the car.

"Kao ---"

"Let's go Kenshin. They might be looking for us."

Kaoru straightened herself but Kenshin placed himself in front of her placing his hands to her sides on the railing.

"God, Kao, what's wrong with you? Just like that you're gonna leave Japan."  
Kaoru looked at him and tried to prevent his body from getting near her. He looked hurt, angry, scary and torn all at the same time but she doesn't know why.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin bowed and held Kaoru's cheek. Her eyes widened at the touch. What was the matter with him acting rather extremely different?

"God, Kao, I like you so much and it just seem to grow everyday and you don't even realize I'm falling too damned fast, do you?"

"Kenshin, I ---"

Kenshin didn't give her a chance to talk. He just silenced her with his lips and savored every moment knowing that anytime soon, he' would have to let go. He was not sure of anything he said. His emotions are too conflicting to understand, to decipher, but he knew he liked kissing her right now.

He held her cheeks tighter not wanting her to let go while his other hand pressed her body towards him wanting to feel every inch of her. He wouldn't want to let go. He wouldn't want her to go, anywhere.

Tomoe just stood there at the balcony looking at the figure. It hurt her though she shouldn't.

Kaoru opened her eyes and saw Tomoe's stricken face. She pushed Kenshin and ran away leaving a shocked Kenshin, a hurt Tomoe and stunned guests who just arrived.


	14. Chapter 14: What You Want

CHAPTER 14: WHAT YOU WANT

"We are starting at point blank."

"We?"

"Tomoe, me and Akira" He said with finality.

They were eating at a local restaurant downtown. He invited her and she obligingly accepted. She wanted to make things clear. She liked Kenshin and honestly that was out of the question but more than that and the complications tagged along, she's not sure.

Kaoru could only nod and blink perfunctorily at his statement. As of that moment, she only wanted to listen, the absorbing period has to come a little later, or maybe much later---much, much later. Last night he said he liked Kaoru and yet now he was up to the challenge of claiming Tomoe yet again. Maybe he realized with Tomoe's expression that she still loves him and hit him that what he felt for Kaoru was not real.

But he, having said all of that, kind of relieved her. She was not accustomed to big issues more so with the confrontation attached with it. Besides, family is non-negotiable and Kenshin was.

"What do you think about that?" Kenshin asked her when she grew too quiet for a time.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Th---that's good." She punched his arms playfully and said, "You knew I was cheering for you right from the start."

Kenshin just looked at her questioningly.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I did what I did yesterday?" 

Apparently, she didn't want to ask, didn't have to ask.

"Actually, I don't ask, I analyze. That's what I'm good at, remember? So, I came with theories. First, the kiss was a strategic plan and positioning. You thought that if Tomoe would see it, you'll be able to trigger emotions which seemingly did. Second, choosing a key persona with the plan, meaning, someone who wouldn't complain, someone who wouldn't harbor any delusional romantic drama, someone who would act obligingly for a certain purpose of making her sister happy was essential, hence, choosing me in all of these. Third, you need someone who has to go somewhere far that was why you asked my decision first about Soujiro's offer. With that, everybody could just forget the whole ordeal in a matter of weeks. All forgiven and forgotten."

"That's not true and you know it. I know you know it."

"No, Himura. I don't"

Kaoru signaled the waiter to come along and placed the money plus tip and headed out but Kenshin followed her.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I think about what I did or about Tomoe?"

Kaoru walked faster but Kenshin followed suit.

"Aren't you thinking that maybe I am through with all of Tomoe's stuff? Aren't you curious if the kiss was just an act because it didn't feel like one?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you interested that maybe I am trying so hard not to like you, the sister of someone I once loved, but failing horribly? Yet I still fight it because you might think this is revenge towards your sister and I fight it so hard because I want it clean if I want to start something with you because you are too special and I don't want to lose you in any context imaginable?"

Kaoru turned around and snickered.

"You know what I am thinking? I am thinking that Tomoe's stuff is Tomoe's stuff forever. Tomoe's men are Tomoe's men forever and it's not a problem for me."

"You know what I'm curious about? I am curious if I should get assistance whether the kiss was real or not because you know what, I don't have any prior experience so comparison is out of the picture but the hell I care."

Her voice grew louder.

"You know what I am interested in? I am interested in keeping my family, the family that I so much wanted to be intact just like before this happened. So whoever it was you liked or loved, or whatever feelings you mistakenly associate with me is unfair Kenshin, to Tomoe, to Akira, to Enishi, to me because we put a pause to everything because of your selfish thoughts."

"--- and you know what Kenshin, if there is one thing I want to associate myself to you with, it is as a sister-in-law. So be sure to snatch back Tomoe. She loves you a lot."

Kaoru went inside and sped off leaving a baffled redhead at the side of the road.

Kaoru unlocked the front door and went inside instantly seeing Enishi with a plastered knowing smile as his welcome treat.

"So, you had 'that' plan in order to win the bet."

"Bother someone else Enishi, I'm not in the mood." She snatched the coffee Enishi was holding and sat beside him on the counter.

"Shouldn't you be happy? Tomoe is giving Himura a chance which means the probability of keeping your car is increasing."

She just sighed and took another sip.

"Do you want to cancel the bet? It's just a stupid bet Kao, nothing serious really."

She shot her brow up.

"Why? Are you scared that you're going to do the chores?"

"No. But I think you won't win either way. You just have to choose whether you prefer to mourn for a car or tend a broken heart."

Kaoru just looked at Enishi as he shot his brows at her while patting her head.

---------------

The next morning, the door bell rang and Kaoru found a delivery boy. She signed the papers and opened the door to let it, whatever the package was, in.

The boy and three or four more men started getting inside the truck to get it. She let them place the package or packages while she prepared drinks for the delivery men.

When she placed the tray on the coffee table, she was surprised to see pots of flowers drowning the living area, the windows and the side of the stairs. She checked the note given by the sender and it says:

Tomoe,

Thank you for the chance & sorry for everything else.

Yours,

Ken

She placed the note hurriedly back to the envelope. Tomoe might think she was being intrusive. Her mobile phone beeped with a message that says:

This is what you like, right Kao? – Himura

She was stunned and forgot how to breathe.

Tomoe and Enishi went down seeing the scene of roses. Tomoe read the note.

"Ken's note is vague but I gotta say it's sweet especially with the roses and all. Check this Enishi."

Enishi cocked an eyebrow.

"Yep, vague but sweet."

Kaoru just looked at them in disbelief.

Tomoe went over to the roses while Enishi went towards the kitchen while shouting, "I think I have to practice wearing the apron now Kao, don't you think?"

Kaoru gripped her phone strongly.

"I'm going to kill HIM!" she whispered.


	15. Chapter 15: TRUCE AND TEAR

**CHAPTER 15: TRUCE & TEAR**

"What brings you here, Yukishiro?"

"My sister."

Kenshin tried to assess the white-haired giant.

"Don't know which sister I am referring to, Himura?"

Kenshin gestured Enishi to sit and asked the secretary to serve drinks for the guest.

"Did Kao tell you?" Kenshin asked.

"So, it is Kao you think I'm here for? Then, so shall be it."

Kenshin grew annoyed by his demeanor. He was acting like he knew everything else. If he would want to point out to him that his years of absence with his sisters were proof of probable ignorance, he would have done so. But he, Enishi, being the significant brother of his past and hopeful future told him that he has to respect the guy, like it or not.

"Again Yukishiro, what brings you here? If this is about the bet between chores and car, I don't care."

"Kao told you that? She really might care about you that much."

Kenshin shot an inquisitive glance at him. However does he define "care" anyway?

Enishi moved his eyeglasses with his index finger before proceeding. The SSC office may have the nicest air conditioning but for the meantime, it was on fire with just these two hot-blooded men occupying the area.

When the secretary served the drinks and excused herself out of the room, Enishi took this as a sign and started.

"Stop playing around with my sisters." Enishi threatened.

"Tomoe is smarter than what you think. She won't fall for pots of roses, believe me." Kenshin stated casually.

"But that doesn't mean you have the right to use her without her consent." Enishi countered.

"That was what the apology was for and I know she understood."

"--and the pots of flowers were what, another accessory to rouse jealousy to Kao? Hitting two birds with one stone, neh?"

Kenshin was trying not to erase the smug expression in Enishi's face with his fist but God only knew the extent of patience he could muster and at the moment that patience was wearing thin.

"What do you want me to do?"

Enishi smiled.

"If you don't even know what to do, what makes you think I'll let you go through Kao that easily?"

"Himura, Kao is such a nice girl. I left because I thought I had feelings for her more than a brother's."

"I don't care with your unrequited love or incest issue, get to the point."

Enishi dismissed the smart-mouth comment.

"She thinks she's doing us a favor by making sacrifices because she thinks she needed to always assure us that she loves us more than anyone else because we are truly a family now. She thinks she always needs to do that because we might get offended and leave her alone. She thinks she'll lose us and our parents being away, she doesn't have anyone else but us. You get the picture. That's why I want to help you and I think Tomoe would help as well, of course with her consent."

Kenshin pondered on this and though he wouldn't admit it, Enishi was correct in his scrutiny. Kao has had that fear in her. She has placed too much value in keeping her family together that it has become an obsession on her part. It has become a chain that left her immobile and somewhat unwise.

"What's the catch?"

"I know Tomoe loves Akira but guilt and confusion is controlling her from being with the man she rightfully deserves and Kao, on the other hand, doesn't want to take her chances with someone as rotten, as foul, as overbearing, as selfish, as --"

"I get it Enishi, cease with the insults and get going."

"I just want my sisters to be happy even if that means having to deal with Akira and you in the process."

Kenshin and Enishi shook hands and formulated a plan of action.

--

Kaoru lashed out at Misao animatedly while Misao just looked boredly at her confused, evading, and deny-to-death besfriend.

"So --" Misao rolled her eyes summarizing Kaoru's tirade.

"-- what angered you really? Was it the flowers, the text message or the note?"

"All of them the flowers and the note because they don't look sincere to me, I mean was he trying to toy with Tomoe? -- And the text message? What does that mean that I was an accomplice in all of these and I pushed him to do the things he did? That just strengthens the claim that what he did for Tomoe was contrived."

Misao pressed a glass of water to the hysterical Kaoru. She knew her best friend and she loves her but sometimes the over protectiveness over familial issues makes her want to strangle Kaoru to her senses. She has heard Kenshin's speech during the party and it was so transparent to her that the guy liked Kaoru -- in love with Kaoru.

"Kao, if things were any different, would you have given the guy a chance?" Misao asked as she poured herself a drink.

"That's the problem Misao, things wouldn't get any different than it is." Kaoru sighed and observed the ice floating around the pineapple drink.

"Kao, what if he was just Kenshin, no strings attached, no past with anyone else with your family? Wouldn't you like him still?"

Kaoru pouted. It was a difficult question like some pageant- make-or-break type of question.

"You mean without having past with Tomoe or without friction with Enishi?"

Misao gave Kaoru the 'you-know-what-I-mean' type of look.

"Misao, remember how everybody liked him? God, even Megumi liked him. It was just you who didn't like him."

"So you like him?"

"Well, yeah, I like him like 'shallow like'."

Misao stood up gathered the empty glasses and placed them on the tray.

"If that's the case Kao you shouldn't worry a thing. Kenshin's gonna fall head over heels with Tomoe and Tomoe with Kenshin. You're brother just got to practice doing the chores already and you can lavish your car all to yourself sweety."

Misao headed to the kitchen leaving a pouting Kaoru.

--

Enishi and Kenshin settled a plan over a cup of coffee outside the building. It wasn't a fool-proof plan but has a higher probability of success than what Kenshin was actually doing.

"You're not that bad Kenshin but --" Enishi said cutting short because of Kenshin's snort.

"You're hopeless, Enishi." Kenshin added while he was aiding his sore cheeks and Enishi tending his chest and eyes.

--


	16. Chapter 16: MY APOLOGIES

MY APOLOGIES

Readers,

I know that my updates came way past overdue. Here are some reasons:

For the first month since last update, I have been working on another fic. Yes, another fic. Just to give you a teaser, title is: Derelict. I don't want to spoil details yet but at least you have an idea.

Next, we travelled and went back home.

Afterwhich, my mom was diagnosed with cancer and had to take care of her.

Six months after, she died and I lost focus.

So there you go. After some months of coping with my loss, I came around having "writing" as my catharsis and therapy. And hopefully I'll be back on track. I won't promise fast updates as I have done last year 'coz I am working now. But I'll finish "supposedly" and publish "derelict" right after. On that note, I hope to find a beta-reader to give you better fanfics.

Hats-off,

Ginger-feet


	17. Chapter 17: THE END?

**CHAPTER 16: THE END?**

Kenshin fumed in anger, the truce was a complete bull. He repeatedly strode the carpeted floor of his office while looking at the helpless face of Enishi and the disappointed stare of Tomoe.

"I'm sorry Ken-san, I never thought she'll disagree." Enishi started.

"What made you think I'll cooperate in the first place Enishi?"

Tomoe hissed back. It was an absurd idea. Why would they think she'll do their stupid truce? She wasn't even 100% sure she likes the idea of letting Kenshin go. Five years is five years, feelings don't just evaporate, in fact they never do.

Kenshin walked towards Tomoe and stopped to sit down adjacently at Enishi.

"Why?" Kenshin asked Tomoe. It was rhetorical of course, then he continued to speak.

"I like Kaoru. I'm not saying it'll be easy afterwards but without her thinking about you, I, at least have some leverage on the matter."

Enishi was getting more alarmed by the second. He was sensing doubt in Tomoe. Was she still ain't over him?

Tomoe looked at Kenshin intently.

"Enishi can you leave for awhile?" 

Enishi bowed and excused himself from the room.

Tomoe instantly left her seat and went over the window. She doesn't like to look at Kenshin face- to-face when she reveals how she feels, how she STILL feels. She's too ashamed to tell him the truth. It's embarrassing after all those efforts he did just to bring her back and now would it be too late to win him back?

"I still love you Kenshin" She whispered but Kenshin heard.

"How can you throw away five years? Just because I questioned your intent to marry, doesn't mean I brushed everything else in that little glitch."

Kenshin stepped closer to Tomoe. He didn't know that there was this side of the scenario. IT was getting complicated and choosing was not supposed to be in the picture, only letting go.

"I don't understand. I thought you already chose Akira." He replied.

"And knowing that, you hurriedly find a replacement for me?" She asked with too much hurt. This was their case unclosed. She hoped it was never going to close, at least not yet.

"She was not a replacement Tomoe, you know that!" Kenshin gripped her shoulders and slightly shook her.

"I didn't know Kenshin!" She shouted.

"I didn't know you were having sessions with my sister on top of your car chatting the night away! I didn't know you were charming her, luring her to your charms acting like her goddamn brother! I didn't know."

Kenshin stood in silence. Tomoe was trying to stop crying but she couldn't.

All those revelations, the kept feelings, they were too much to bear. Five years ago they were each others' world. They were the perfect pair. People envied them. He didn't even know where they ended and where Kaoru begun. There was no transition. No proper ending and it was both their fault.

But why is that, knowing everything, he only wants one ending? He wants to appease Tomoe but that's as far as it can get. He can't picture her in the future anymore, but someone else. Someone who he thinks stole his heart so abruptly he's loosing his mind.

"Can I still rob you Ken? Can I still try to win you back? I won't let you go without a fight, I'm sorry." Tomoe said.

Then, she embraced Kenshin firmly and kissed him, kissed him like how she did five years ago, kissed him like how she's planningl for next five years and more.

Enishi was smoking a cigar just outside Kenshin's room. He doesn't want to side on any side. The rules are different now. It was Tomoe verus Kaoru now and he's not going to meddle. The only thing he can do is try to lighten the blow to whoever the target will be. He's just hoping that no blow will be too harsh to tend or heal and praying so hard that the blow will not shatter years of trying to build the family they have all come to love.

He looked at his surrounding before throwing his cigar. He heard somebody closing in so he killed the remaining light of his cigar then ran hurriedly to the door.

What he saw shocked him.

"What are you doing here, Kao?" He asked.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow before creasing them, "Shouldn't I be the one asking? What are you doing here guarding Kenshin's door like a dog?"

Kaoru continued to walk towards the room but Enishi kept blocking. They where trying to outwin each other with their stares. Kaoru back a little so Enishi relaxed his stance. Kaoru saw it as an opening and leaped towards the knob and made it through.

Enishi wasn't able to stop her so instead shouted, "Kaoru, you can't!"

Kaoru confidently continued her strides and said beamingly, "I'm just going to give this report. That's not harmful now, is -----" She saw Kenshin and Tomoe kissing before she was able to continue her sentence, " ------it"

The two broke off.

"I think you're busy at the moment, let me get back to you in an hour, if that's enough I mean."

Kaoru hurriedly went out of the room as fast as she can. IF possible, she wanted out of their life as well. So, this was how Tomoe felt when she saw "that" scenario --- excruciatingly painful. Funny how feelings create illusions, she's not even attached to the man and yet she feels something confusing. She's not jealous, honestly, not at all. But what she felt was more than that. She felt betrayed, on what grounds, she has no idea.

Kaoru spent the whole day wandering around without destination until night came. She parked her car on the side of the road where they, Kenshin and her, usually stopped by for a careless chit-chat without her even realizing what she was doing.

She has reminded herself over and over that Kenshin was chaos yet now she was caught in that whole whirlpool of his world. There shouldn't be any confusion on her part, that was what she was telling herself for weeks and yet somewhere where she remove all inhibitions speak a low voice of appreciation and admiration for him. Yet knowing all of these, she just couldn't -- wouldn't do something to hurt anybody, especially not Tomoe. Seeing how her sister almost threw herself to him, it was pretty obvious what she was trying to do.

Kaoru went out of her car and sat on the hood crossed legs and slightly laid her back on the dashboard. Looking out to the sky, she cried while talking to it.

"You are impossible. You held the shiniest of stars and now there's no way you can let it go. I am just an observer --- always am, always be."

She cried another minute before wiping her face.

"And you know what, there's a part of me wanting, hoping, believing on that impossibility. "

With that, she went back and drove herself home.

Enishi was warily waiting for Kaoru to come back. She doesn't have to say anything and yet he knew how much pain she was in right now. She was the kid who'll take it all in. The kid who likes to play the little miss damsel in distress or the poor Cinderella without wanting to wait for her Prince Charming to come.

He made himself another cup of coffee, making it six cup in a row.

The clock ticked 1:00 am when he heard Kao's car. He hurriedly opened the door and saw a disoriented Kaoru. He hugged her so tightly and Kaoru wept like a cow in his arms --- a cute little cow. They stood there until there were no tears she could afford to shed. She kissed her forehead, picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bed. He tucked her to bed and stayed until he heard her stable breathing before heading out and making a call.

"Hello. Yes, this is me. You're my last chance." Enishi whispered in a very controlled voice.

"Listen to my directions and listen well. Take her. Take her far away for until God knows when. Do you hear me?" He hung the phone and breathed laboriously.

"SHIT" He shouted and threw the phone on the wall.


End file.
